


Тени

by seane, WTF_Gelbus_2019



Series: Спецквест [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gelbus_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gelbus_2019
Summary: Один - заключенный в тюрьме МАКУСА, другой - скромный школьный учитель, и оба плетут свою паутину.Написано на WTF Kombat 2019





	Тени

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: присутствует ПОВ авторских персонажей, Геллерта пытают, Альбус страдает, матчасть слегка изнасилована, АУ относительно возраста Геллерта (в 1899-м ему 18 лет), периодически упоминается смерть Персиваля Грейвза (но он уползет), присутствуют две околорейтинговые сексуальные сцены и одно избиение

_Любовь никогда не перестает, хотя и пророчества прекратятся, и языки умолкнут, и знание упразднится._  
1 Кор. 13:8

Сова с утренней газетой прилетела на рассвете. Батильда уже не спала. Она заплатила, отвязала газету, развернула. Прочла статью на первой странице, накрыла колдографию рукой. Смотреть на это здание ей не хотелось.

Будь проклята МАКУСА.

В комнате царили утренние сумерки. За окном метались тени — качались на ветру корявые ветки старой яблони. Голые ветки — только один скукоженный листок и сохранился — казались пальцами смерти. Декабрь всегда так непригляден, так печален.

Под этой яблоней они когда-то лежали вдвоем — Геллерт и Альбус, мальчишки на пороге взросления. Ох, эти восемнадцать неистовых, прекрасных лет. Болтали о трансфигурации и зельях, о политике и истории. До нее порой доносились отголоски их разговоров. Однажды в окно она увидела, как Геллерт целует Альбуса, раскрасневшийся, сам испуганный своим порывом. Каким ребенком он был тогда — Геллерт, единственное продолжение их рода, внук любимого брата.

Зачем она их познакомила? Геллхен так сильно обжегся. Первая любовь не должна на всю жизнь оставлять незажившие раны.

Батильда куталась в шаль. За окном разгорался рассвет, пробивался сквозь тучи нежными лучами.

Старые колдографии, запечатлевшие чужую юность, стояли тут же на комоде. Мальчики, мальчики. Давно уже непоправимо взрослые, а все так же тянулась меж ними та старая история, липла к подошвами, ложилась тенью на солнце.

Геллерт, приезжая к ней, старался на эти колдографии не смотреть. Однажды попросил убрать. Она пообещала и забыла. Геллерт бывал у нее редко, вот разве что в Йоль всегда появлялся. Она праздновала по старым традициям, как положено — тринадцать дней.

Сможет ли он приехать в этом году?

А впрочем, сможет, конечно. Этим американцам его не удержать. Пусть радуются своей дутой победе, пока могут.

Она подошла к комоду, взяла одну из колдографий, и юный Геллерт отвел взгляд от Альбуса и улыбнулся Батильде своей солнечной, сияющей, лишь на колдографиях сохранившейся улыбкой.

— Береги себя, Геллхен, — сказала она тихо. — И не дай им взять верх над собой. Я всегда в тебя верила, родной, в тебя и твою удачу. Возвращайся поскорее.

\---

Об этом кричали все газеты, кричали на разные лады: «Гриндельвальд арестован», «Успех авроров МАКУСА», «Неуловимый преступник в тюрьме». Стоял декабрь, самое темное, глухое время, мир катился навстречу Йолю, приукрашенному Рождеством.

Альбус сосредоточенно, сухо вел в тот день уроки; ученики переглядывались. За окнами моросил надоедливый зимний дождь.

Вечером Альбус отправился в Лондон, в паб «Хвост сирены», где порой бывал Тесей Скамандер, глава британского аврората. Они были знакомы, хоть и не по школе: когда Альбус заканчивал Хогвартс, Тесей только туда поступил.

В пабе сегодня было малолюдно. Альбус сидел над сливочным пивом, запрещая себе думать. И все равно думал — о том, до чего Геллерт, наверное, сейчас раздражен. И о том, как с ним обращаются. Как сильно он пострадал, когда его брали.

И сколько при этом погибло авроров.

Альбус смотрел в кружку. Все смерти, лежавшие на совести Геллерта, ложились грузом и на его совесть. С каждым годом их было все больше.

А за окном шел дождь.

Когда Тесей Скамандер вдруг сел за его стол, Альбус ощутимо вздрогнул. Поднял голову, оторвавшись от невеселых своих раздумий.

— Ненатурально вышло, — сказал Тесей. — Ах, до чего же вы не ожидали меня здесь встретить, не так ли?

— Напротив, — ответил Альбус, всматриваясь в его лицо, — я вас ждал.

Тесей выглядел напряженным, усталым. Злым.

— Прекрасно. Потому что мне нужно задать вам вопрос. Какого боггарта вы впутали в это моего брата?

— Не совсем понимаю, о чем вы, Тесей. С Ньютом что-то случилось?

— Будьте вы прокляты, — сказал Тесей. — Ничего с ним не случилось. Пока не случилось. В газетах об этом еще не писали. Это Ньют взял Гриндельвальда. Авроры ничего не могли сделать, а Ньют...

— Находчивости ему не занимать, — сказал мягко Альбус.

Ответом ему было угрюмое:

— Да.

— Не думаю, что Гриндельвальд станет мстить Ньюту за свое пленение. Тесей, я хотел бы... Много было жертв? Среди авроров?

— Нет.

Взгляды их встретились.

— Гриндельвальд, — заговорил снова Тесей, — принял облик главы департамента магической безопасности МАКУСА. Где этот человек и жив ли он, пока неизвестно. При задержании Гриндельвальда никто не пострадал, он применял только оглушающие заклятья. До того... Пока Гриндельвальд был под личиной, он пытался отправить на казнь Ньюта и одну из сотрудниц МАКУСА, но они сумели сбежать.

— Понимаю.

— Не думаю, что понимаете, Альбус.

— Вы ведь знакомы с тем человеком, который пропал?

— Да. В МАКУСА другая система должностей, Перси одновременно и глава аврората. Да, мы знакомы.

— Близко?

Тесей глянул на Альбуса.

— Да, близко. Еще с войны. Его заместитель по аврорату мне сразу обо всем сообщил. Если бы Гриндельвальд использовал оборотное зелье, была бы надежда, но...

— Он использовал трансфигурацию.

— Интересная догадка, — сказал Тесей.

— Гриндельвальд мастер трансфигурации, для него это естественно.

— Он расспрашивал Ньюта о вас.

— Вот как?

— О том случае в школе. Интересовался, почему вы вступились за Ньюта. Какое дело Гриндельвальду до всего этого?

— Я не знаю, Тесей.

— Вы неискренни.

— Я и в самом деле не знаю.

— Но вы знали, что Гриндельвальд окажется в Нью-Йорке и что именно он там будет искать.

— Откуда мне было об этом знать? И что же он искал?

— Обскура. И Ньют, который уже сталкивался с обскуром и пытался помочь его носителю, удивительным образом оказался в Нью-Йорке как раз к тому времени, когда там появился Гриндельвальд. А отправился в дорогу Ньют после разговора с вами.

— Я всего лишь рассказал ему о птице-гром. Я рад, что с Ньютом все в порядке. И мне жаль вашего друга, Тесей.

— Я не дурак, Альбус. У вас есть какой-то доступ к информации о планах Гриндельвальда. И этой информацией вы не считаете нужным делиться с авроратом.

— Мне жаль вас разочаровывать, Тесей, но мне нечем делиться. Поверьте.

— У вас есть человек в его окружении, не так ли?

— Не совсем... — сказал Альбус задумчиво. — Не совсем. Кое-кого я там знаю, но этот человек не работает на меня. И он мне, конечно, не докладывает.

— Но вы знали об обскуре. Ньют уверен в этом. И я склонен с ним согласиться.

— Мне жаль, что вы мне не верите, Тесей. МАКУСА, полагаю, передаст Гриндельвальда Международной конфедерации магов?

— Они хотят сначала получить от него всю информацию, какую смогут.

— Он опытный окклюмент.

— В авроратах тоже работают опытные люди, Альбус, — сухо сказал Тесей. — Получать информацию мы умеем. Надеюсь, вы лично с этим никогда не столкнетесь.

— Жаль, что вам приходится сталкиваться. Я знаю, что вы хороший человек, Тесей.

— Я хороший аврор, это другое, — сказал Тесей. Допил свой огневиски. — До свидания, Альбус. На сегодня мне хватит.

\---

Той ночью Альбусу приснился отец.

Сказать по правде, об отце Альбус не вспоминал долгие годы. С тех пор, как тот умер в тюрьме, в семье о нем не говорили, будто они все вчетвером дружно запретили себе о нем думать.

А теперь, спустя столько лет, он вдруг приснился, и сон этот ударил Альбуса в самое сердце.

Измученный, страшно истощенный, отец сидел на полу своей камеры, обхватив себя руками, и дрожал от холода. Потом застонал и ударился затылком о стену. Еще раз. И еще. На стене осталось темное пятно.

Нечесаные патлы свисали по обе стороны почти неузнаваемого лица. Ввалившиеся глаза казались почерневшими, будто обугленными.

Азкабан. Вместилище боли и сожалений. Из коридора потянуло холодом, Альбус увидел, как изо рта отца вырывается облачко пара. Мимо решетки плыл дементор, и горечь, отчаяние, безнадежность исходили от него во все стороны, как аромат исходит от цветка.

До чего же страшно и мучительно было здесь умирать.

Альбус опустился рядом с отцом на колени, позвал:

— Папа...

Но тот не услышал. Снова ударился затылком о стену.

— Папочка...

Поднялось в душе что-то давнее, из детства. Альбус потянулся к отцу, подложил ладонь под его затылок, почувствовал кровь на волосах. Другой рукой обнял за плечи — и вместо ветхой робы ощутил под ладонью голую, заледеневшую кожу.

В его объятьях был Геллерт, полураздетый, с закованными руками. Смотрел с заметной насмешкой.

— Нет ничего нелепей запоздалых сожалений, Ал. Ты выбрал свой путь, так иди до конца.

— Геллерт.

— Иди до конца, — повторил тот. — Не сворачивай. Хватит сожалеть, Ал.

И Альбус проснулся.

До рассвета было еще далеко. Альбус сел на кровати, потер лицо. Глубоко вздохнул. Отец...

Геллерт... Счастье, что он почти не бывает на Британских островах. Если бы Геллерта взяли здесь, он неминуемо бы оказался в Азкабане.

Впрочем, кто знает, что его ждет в тюрьме МАКУСА. Дементоров в Штатах нет, но люди порой могут быть пострашнее любых тварей и темных сущностей.

Только бы его не слишком мучили. Беспомощная, совсем детская мысль, но чего ждать от человека, проснувшегося в два часа ночи — после такого-то сна. Альбус продолжал растирать лицо.

Только бы не мучили...

Образы отца и Геллерта поневоле слились в один. Больше в ту ночь Альбус так и не смог заснуть.

\---

Тед Стенхоуп знал Персиваля Грейвза лет двадцать. В учебке они не пересеклись и в аврорат пришли работать в разное время, но проработали вместе так долго, что для Теда чертов Перси с его вечными амбициями, обширным гардеробом и надменной изящностью давно стал одной из основ бытия. Они дружили, по крайней мере, так считалось. Тед раздражался на него по сорок раз за день и часто повторял, что не прибил до сих пор его лишь потому, что тогда пришлось бы работать за двоих.

В те три дня, что прошли между стычкой авроров с Гриндельвальдом в Европе и его арестом в Нью-Йорке, Тед ни разу не заподозрил неладное. Ему казалось, Перси был такой как всегда.

К допросам Гриндельвальда его не привлекли, этим занималась Сирша О’Нил, второй заместитель Персиваля. Там и без Теда хватало народа: легилименты, представители отдела наказаний, сама Пиквери. Толку, впрочем, было немного.

Сирша злилась. О судьбе Персиваля они так ничего и не смогли узнать.

Через пару недель Пиквери вызвала Теда к себе и сообщила, что Международная конфедерация выдала им разрешение на использование Непростительных.

— Насколько я знаю, у вас есть лицензия на осуществление подобной деятельности.

— Не уверен, что она еще действует, госпожа президент, — сказал Тед, потирая переносицу. — Но если Международная конфедерация выдала разрешение, возможно, это и не важно.

— Ваша лицензия действительна, глава Департамента Тайн меня в этом заверил. Однако то, чем вы занимались на фронте, несколько отличается от того, что нам требуется сейчас. Гриндельвальд нужен Конфедерации живым и в здравом уме. Вы понимаете меня, Стенхоуп?

— Вполне, госпожа президент.

— Сможете держать себя в руках? Я знаю, что вы человек вспыльчивый.

— Я постараюсь, — ответил Тед с принужденной улыбкой.

На самом деле он совершенно не был в себе уверен.

В канун Рождества они наконец сошлись все в допросной: Тед, Сирша, Пиквери, двое легилиментов — и Гриндельвальд. Когда Тед вошел, Гриндельвальд бросил на него подчеркнуто радушный взгляд.

— Стенхоуп. Давно не виделись.

И Тед начал заводиться. Этот ублюдок даже спустя шестнадцать дней заключения, с давно немытыми волосами и небритый, в тюремной робе умудрялся выглядеть как холеный бездельник. Сидит, откинувшись на спинку стула, и так смотрит, словно они к нему в гости пришли.

Невербальный Круциатус Тед кинул с искренним удовольствием. Знакомый, давно не испытанный жар поднялся по телу, сделав мир на мгновение ярче.

С Непростительными на самом деле все элементарно. Тебе нужно искренне желать — вот и весь секрет.

Улыбка с лица Гриндельвальда пропала мгновенно. Лицо застыло. Он втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Опустил голову, уставившись на свои колени в заношенных поколениями арестантов штанах.

Тед отсчитывал прописанные протоколом секунды, наблюдая. На виске Гриндельвальда часто билась синяя жилка. Скованные за спиной руки были напряжены.

Тед снял Круциатус, и Гриндельвальд медленно выдохнул. Слегка повернул голову, посмотрел искоса — очень внимательным, изучающим взглядом.

Тед ударил снова. Капля пота поползла вдоль синей жилки. У Гриндельвальда вырвался сдавленный, тяжелый стон. Сирша, откинувшись в кресле, с удовольствием за ним наблюдала.

— Мистер Стенхоуп, — сказала Пиквери. — Давайте выйдем на пару слов.

— Отдыхай, — бросил Тед, снимая Круциатус. Встряхнул кистью.

В коридоре он оперся плечом о стену и взглянул на Пиквери. Она была очень серьезна. Тед успел пожалеть о своей вольной позе.

— Не можете действовать в полную силу? — спросила она. — У вас был долгий перерыв, видимо, это сказывается. Не можете решиться?

— Почему вы так думаете, госпожа президент?

— Под Круциатусом люди кричат, мистер Стенхоуп.

Тед пожал плечами.

— По протоколу я не могу держать Круциатус дольше двадцати секунд, это можно вытерпеть и без крика. Иногда гордыня пуще любой боли. Тем более что он знает, калечить его мы не станем. Но он будет кричать. Может быть, не сегодня, но будет. Он устанет сдерживаться. Однако если сомневаетесь во мне, можем пригласить кого-нибудь еще.

— Как считаете, вы сможете его сломать?

— Сломать... может быть, но это дело явно не быстрое. Однако вот заниматься окклюменцией в таких условиях ему будет сложновато. Маккриди или Йонс, возможно, смогут пробиться.

На вопросы Гриндельвальд так и не начал в тот день отвечать, но как-то раз, пытаясь отдышаться, хрипловато сказал:

— А ты интересный человек, Стенхоуп.

Тед хмыкнул.

Когда тюремная охрана явилась его забирать, Гриндельвальд не сразу смог встать. Бледное лицо блестело от пота, рубашка липла к спине. Физически он был в полном порядке, однако явно выдохся. Андерсон, старший надзиратель блока особо опасных, лично явившийся за пленником, оглядел всех в комнате нечитаемым взглядом. Помог Гриндельвальду подняться, вывел за дверь, придерживая за плечо.

— О, Тед, — сказала Сирша с чувством, когда за Гриндельвальдом закрылась дверь. — Наконец-то он не язвит. Где же ты был раньше?!

— Гонял повылезавшие банды, — буркнул Тед. — После того, как в городе побесновался обскур, эти решили, что и им тоже можно.

— Ну теперь он весь твой. Долдонить вопросы в пустоту и ты сможешь. Тем более что ты явно произвел на него впечатление. Меня он интересной не называл.

— А ты за меня тем временем поработаешь?

— Пусть Толливер за тебя поработает. Учись делегировать полномочия, старичок. Когда уйдешь на пенсию, кто их будет прикрывать, твоих обормотов?

— Уж точно не ты.

— Уж точно не я, — в тон ему сказала Сирша.

Йонс тем временем тихо попрощался с коллегой и ушел.

— Я вовсе не стар, коза, — буркнул Тед.

Сирша послала ему воздушный поцелуй и тоже исчезла за дверью. Шон Маккриди, второй из легилиментов, подошел и протянул Теду пачку сигарет.

Они прикурили от одной палочки, сели рядом на стол.

— И так каждый день, — сказал Маккриди, словно продолжая давно начатый разговор. — Знаешь, это все равно что пробивать лбом туннель в горах Катскилл. Я не то что не встречал окклюментов такого уровня, я даже и предположить не мог, что такое вообще бывает.

— Говорят, он по мощи и умениям равен Великим магам, — сказал Тед. — Просто академические круги его таковым не признают никогда, сам понимаешь.

Шон покивал.

— Думаешь, мы чего-то добьемся?

— Он тоже человек, — сказал Тед, затягиваясь. — Даже если он действительно Великий, больно-то всем одинаково. Рано или поздно он не выдержит. Если не мы, так кто-нибудь другой его доломает. Раз уж он попался, с него не слезут.

«Я с него не слезу».

\---

Ньют Скамандер появился в Лондоне в двадцатых числах декабря. В канун Рождества Альбус встретился с Ньютом в «Хвосте сирены», и, выпив по кружке в переполненном пабе, они решили пройтись.

Падал редкий снег и тут же таял, едва успев долететь до мостовой. И в магической части Лондона, и в маггловской царило одинаковое оживление.

Сунув руки в карманы пальто, Альбус шагал с меланхоличной улыбкой. О тварях Ньют мог рассказывать часами, о своих сердечных делах — часами недоговаривать. Когда Ньют перешел к истории Криденса Бэрбоуна, сердце Альбуса сжалось, а на душе отчего-то сделалось легче. Словно немного разжались тиски, в которых он был зажат все это время с восьмого декабря: наконец-то Альбус мог сожалеть не о себе и не о том, кто, как ни крути, был его частью.

— Несчастный мальчик, — сказал Альбус, выслушав Ньюта.

— Гриндельвальд хотел его как-то использовать. Может быть, так же, как Нью-Йорке, где разрушения привлекли внимание магглов. Но я боюсь, что дело в чем-то большем.

— Да, это может напугать.

— А знаете, профессор, ведь он спрашивал о вас.

Альбус даже головы не повернул. Так и шел, глядя прямо перед собой.

— В документах, которые он под видом Грейвза получил на меня, была запись о моем исключении из школы. Гриндельвальда заинтересовало, почему вы тогда за меня вступились.

Почему вступился? Нежели для этого нужен особый повод? Насколько же плохо Геллерт его знает, если задается таким вопросом. Мелькнула горькая мысль, что Геллерту и неоткуда знать его хорошо. Слишком недолго они были знакомы, слишком давно это было.

А потом, когда невольное воспоминание о Геллерте, юном и невозможно солнечном, встало перед его внутренним взором, Альбус вдруг понял. Именно с такой формулировкой — «за то, что были подвергнуты опасности жизни учеников» — выставили когда-то из Дурмстранга самого Геллерта.

Естественно, что он заинтересовался. Если задуматься, то все это вполне естественно.

— О чем еще он говорил?

— Гриндельвальд заподозрил во мне своего последователя. И был разочарован, когда понял, что это не так. — Ньют смотрел хмуро, безо всякой улыбки. — Он странный человек. Очень жестокий. И... Такой человек должен быть расчетливым, но мне он показался скорее порывистым. Довольно искренним. Впрочем, — прибавил Ньют с кривой улыбкой, — не то чтобы я хорошо разбирался в людях.

— Ты недооцениваешь себя.

— Вы ведь знакомы с ним, профессор? Не отрицайте. Я уверен, что знакомы. Не по слухам, а лично.

— Да, — подтвердил Альбус негромко, — это так.

Остановился, взглянул в серое низкое небо. Снежинки падали на лицо и таяли, стекали по щекам мелкими каплями.

— Я ни с кем это не обсуждал и не собираюсь, — сказал вдруг Ньют. — Не думайте, что я вас выдам.

Альбус улыбнулся.

— Я и не думал. Да и не такая уж страшная это тайна. Ньют, магическое сообщество немногочисленно, все мы через одного знакомы или можем быть знакомы. Когда-то очень давно моя семья жила по соседству с родственницей Гриндельвальда.

— Его это, казалось, очень задело — то, что вы заступались за меня когда-то.

— Возможно, дело совсем в другом. Гриндельвальда, знаешь ли, тоже в свое время исключили из школы.

— За что?

— Я точно не знаю.

— Когда его уводили авроры, он сказал мне кое-что странное. Кое-что о смерти.

— Что именно?

— Он сказал «Ну что, умрем немного?»

Отзвук нелепой, в общем-то, фразы повис в стылом воздухе. Альбусу сделалось не по себе.

Ему вспомнились все сны последних дней, где Геллерт умирал в Азкабане, ночь за ночью, — опустошенный, утративший надежду Геллерт.

Умрем немного, спустимся в Аид, отправимся в царство Хель выпить чаю. У Альбуса вдруг появилось неприятное чувство, что в этом раунде победил Геллерт, а не МАКУСА. Геллерт что-то затеял.

— Я бы воспринял это как угрозу, — сказал Ньют. — Но для угрозы это звучало слишком странно.

— А тон был угрожающий?

— Нет. Он смеялся.

\---

Шон Маккриди повидал в своей жизни достаточно окклюментов, но таких, как Геллерт Гриндельвальд, он еще не встречал. Казалось, этот человек вообще ни о чем не думает и ничего не чувствует. Допрос под пыткой имеет свои особенности; Шону в молодости случилось как-то раз извлечь воспоминания о воздействии Круциатуса, и впечатлений он набрался на всю жизнь вперед. Но с Гриндельвальдом предосторожности были ни к чему. Ни единого обрывка мысли им так и не удалось получить.

Карл Йонс бурчал, что все дело в протоколах мирного времени, ограничивающих непрерывное воздействие Круциатуса. Здоровье допрашиваемого, его умственные способности не должны были пострадать. Но это в какой-то степени сводило на нет все усилия. Любой может вытерпеть четко определенную порцию невыносимой боли, если знает, что это мучение не продлиться долго. Хлебнул бы Гриндельвальд боли, длящейся дольше двадцати секунд, и на защиту от легилименции сил бы у него уже не осталось.

Шон с Йонси не спорил, однако на этот счет у него имелась своя, совершенно иная теория. С Йонси говорить об этом было не так интересно, но однажды Шон выложил свою теорию Теду Стенхоупу, когда они сидели в прокуренном темном баре.

Выпивать здесь по вечерам с некоторых пор вошло у них в привычку. Местечко было довольно дрянное, но такие уж стояли времена, что выбирать особо не приходилось. А коль уж целый день наполнен чужой болью, под вечер просто необходимо становится выпить.

— У него вообще занятные отношения с окклюменцией, — сказал как-то раз Шон, вертя в пальцах тлеющую сигарету. — Он будто половину жизни положил на то, чтобы выстроить в своем сознании непроницаемые стены, которые не пробьет даже сам Мерлин. Зачем — я не знаю, но думаю, дело тут вовсе не в нас и не в допросах. Он, думаю, держит эти стены постоянно. И на свободе тоже.

— Он чертов гений, не забывай. У него может быть все не так, как у других магов.

— Но больно и гениям, — повторил Шон услышанные когда-то от Теда слова.

— Есть такое, — подтвердил тот без всякой улыбки.

Тед казался очень усталым. Впрочем, в этой полутемной комнате, где стоял гул пьяных голосов, и сигаретный дым был таким густым, что навевал мысли о начавшемся пожаре, все казались усталыми. Будто бы лишенными жизни.

Шон, стряхивая пепел в переполненную, заляпанную какой-то дрянью пепельницу, думал о человеке, запертом в тюремном крыле МАКУСА.

В последнее время вокруг Гриндельвальда начали ходить какие-то непонятные слухи, которыми, конечно же, со следственной группой никто не делился. Однако, хоть легилименты никогда не пользовались особой любовью окружающих, многие легко упускали из вида, что и легилименты были причастны к следствию по делу Гриндельвальда. Словом, кое-что до Шона порой долетало, и все это ему очень не нравилось.

Запереть такого оратора, как Гриндельвальд, в одном блоке с другими заключенными, приставить к нему в охрану живых людей, пусть и очерствевших, как всякая тюремная охрана, но все равно обладающими и сердцем, и душой, — все это был, по мнению Шона, прямой путь к катастрофе.

— Да, — сказал Тед, выслушав его соображения, — но что еще с ним делать? Серафина, думаю, с удовольствием разрезала бы его на куски и скормила собакам, но Международная конфедерация ее не поймет.

— А ты?

— И я бы разрезал, но меня не поймет Серафина. Не думаю, что нас ждет бунт заключенных.

Шон, который вовсе не бунт имел в виду, не стал на эту реплику отвечать. Он опасался чего-то куда более эфемерного и оттого более опасного — человеческого сочувствия, которое с пленника постепенно обратилось бы и на его идеи. Ведь, в сущности, Гриндельвальд во многом прав, неверны лишь его методы.

Так и тянулось — день за днем, неделя за неделей. Проходила зима. Прорыв произошел в середине февраля, и Шон Маккриди оказался к нему совершенно не готов.

Это было — как влететь с разбега в ледяную воду. Даже если и подозреваешь, что именно тебя ждет, все равно в первый миг перехватывает дыхание.

День за днем Шон бился об стену, но теперь в ней вдруг обнаружилась брешь, и он провалился в эту брешь и вдруг понял, что ему нечем дышать. Реальность, в которой он оказался, была невероятно насыщенной, словно более реальной, чем то, что происходило сейчас в комнате для допросов.

Шон увидел кабинет, просторный, с высокими окнами. Увидел человека средних лет, на вид — совершенно типичного британца, немного эксцентричного, небрежно-элегантного.

Этот человек, сидя на краю стола, говорил:

— Вы можете сколько угодно преследовать меня и моих друзей, Треверс, но вы не найдете и тени заговора против вас, потому что у нас одна и та же цель — поражение Гриндельвальда.

У него была странная улыбка, у этого человека. Он будто улыбался сквозь слезы, но его глаза при этом оставались сухими.

Все это никоим образом не было похоже на воспоминание. В кабинете хватало людей, но Гриндельвальда среди них не было.

А потом — видение просто погасло, схлопнулось, и Шона вышвырнуло в допросную.

Гриндельвальд без сознания лежал на полу.

За прошедшие два с лишним месяца он заметно похудел; давно нестриженые волосы и отросшая белая борода добавляли ему возраста. Сейчас, с запрокинутой головой, неловко упавший на скованные за спиной руки, он был похож на человека, поймавшего случайную Аваду.

Тед сидел рядом с Гриндельвальдом, подложив ладонь ему под затылок. По другую сторону пристроилась Сара Джерод, колдомедик, которая обычно присутствовала при допросах.

— Не знаю, в чем дело, — сказала Сара. — Нужно, чтобы Джейна посмотрела. Здесь что-то странное.

— Сердце?

— Нет, сердце в порядке. Он просто сильно изнурен. Словно истратил много сил, и все это за какую-то минуту. Очень странно.

Гриндельвальд зашевелился. Тед и Сара помогли ему сесть. Казалось, он не падает только благодаря их поддержке; голова его свисала ниже плеч. Потом он, видимо, овладел собой и медленно, с усилием выпрямился. Шон увидел белое лицо и совершенно измученные, налитые кровью глаза.

Похоже, на сегодня с допросом было покончено.

Тед подхватил Гриндельвальда подмышки и поднял, будто мешок. Посадил на стул. Выражение лица у Теда было непонятное, очень сосредоточенное, словно он какую-то сложную задачу решил.

— Продолжаем, — сказал Тед неожиданно. — Шон, ты готов?

— Ты уверен? — вырвалось у Шона.

— Да, — сказал тот отрывисто.

Впрочем, Шон сразу понял, что Тед был прав. Продолжать стоило. Не то чтобы защита Гриндельвальда сильно ослабла, но что-то в нем определенно изменилось. Может, этот момент продлится недолго, но сейчас у них явно появился хоть какой-то шанс.

Что-то было...

Шон это чувствовал. Что-то было почти на поверхности, какая-то мысль, какое-то воспоминание не оставляло Гриндельвальда.

Потребовалось еще три или четыре сессии, прежде чем Шон наконец пробился. К тому времени прямо сидеть Гриндельвальд уже не мог. Сгорбившись, опустив плечи, он смотрел в пол. Тед, кажется, за все эти месяцы еще ни разу не давил так безжалостно.

И Шон пробился. Он увидел солнечный свет, льющийся в окна, нежный, золотистый, словно карамель. Ветку яблони, на ветру стучащую в стекло. Увидел троих парней разного возраста. Они отчаянно спорили, напряженно глядя друг на друга. Младший из них, рыжий как апельсин, выхватил палочку, а другой, светловолосый, худой и долговязый, будто цапля, схватился за свою.

— Круцио! — в этом выкрике была совсем детская, словно бы и не настоящая злость.

Рыжий парнишка закричал от боли. Второй, постарше, тоже рыжеватый, но скорее приглушенного, осеннего цвета, застыл на месте. Глаза его были широко распахнуты.

Просто миг. Ужас в синих глазах старшего из пареньков, ненависть в глазах младшего. Ветка яблони стучит в окно.

Лицо светловолосого исказилось отчаянием. Он, видно, понял, что натворил. Но было уже поздно.

Просто мгновение. Один лишь раз дурной нрав вырвался наружу, а ничего уже не исправить.

Ничего не исправить.

\---

Обморок Гриндельвальда оказался для Теда полнейшей неожиданностью. Допрос только начался. Гриндельвальд мог выдержать боль и посильнее этой. Но глаза его закатились, голова запрокинулась, он вдруг обмяк и повалился со стула. Тед успел шагнуть вперед, наклониться и у самого пола придержать голову Гриндельвальда под затылок.

Спутанные волосы были влажными от пота. На висках выступила испарина. Побелевшее лицо выглядело напряженным.

Сара, присев рядом, развернула сеть диагностических чар.

Неужели сердце?

Вот ведь блядство. Он ведь не старый еще мужик.

Светлые ресницы дрогнули. Шевельнулись веки, белые до синевы. Гриндельвальд как-то судорожно вздохнул и открыл глаза.

Тед выдохнул. Расфокусированный взгляд Гриндельвальда показался ему странно беззащитным. Да проклятье, да что с ним такое? Эта мимолетная беззащитность отчего-то разозлила Теда.

Она мелькнула и погасла, взгляд Гриндельвальда сделался обычным, холодновато-насмешливым. Физически он казался страшно ослабевшим, но, очевидно, уже успел овладеть собой. Однако что-то все же было не так.

За прошедшие два с лишним месяца Тед привык к этому человеку настолько, словно они были родственниками или друзьями. Тед видел его всяким: разгневанным, насмешливым, усталым, довольным, злорадным, измученным болью, наблюдал день за днем, как тот постепенно худеет, теряет внешний лоск, как отрастают его полуседые волосы, как щетина становится неопрятной бородой. Тед привык к его мимике, к постепенно изменившейся, замедлившейся походке, к оттенкам эмоций, звучавшим в голосе, к выразительным взглядам.

Сейчас что-то изменилось. Будто нечто надломилось в нем, нечто такое, что не имело ни малейшего отношения к его физическому состоянию. За эти минуты обморока с ним будто что-то произошло, он пережил какое-то событие, никому другому просто не заметное. Но что это было за событие?

Тед ясно понимал только одно: воля Гриндельвальда хоть на миг, но поколебалась. И они обязаны были этим воспользоваться. Это был, возможно, единственный шанс.

И эта мысль словно подстегивала его Круциатус. Снова и снова, снова и снова. Жаркая волна, которая поднималась по телу и выливалась через палочку на жертву. Давай же, говори, тварь. Ну сколько же можно. Говори.

К вечеру Гриндельвальд окончательно обессилел. Шон выглядел одновременно озабоченным и довольным, похоже, чего-то они все-таки добились. А Гриндельвальд сидел, сгорбившись, опустив плечи, и смотрел в пол.

Пиквери разговаривала с Шоном. Тед оглянулся на них, достал фляжку с огневиски, свинтил крышку и, подойдя, ткнул Гриндельвальду в губы.

— Глотни. Будет полегче. Давай.

У того зубы застучали об горлышко фляги. Гриндельвальд сделал несколько жадных глотков, остранился, облизал губы. Едва заметно кивнул Теду.

— Стенхоуп, — окликнула его Пиквери. — Идите сюда. Я хочу, чтобы вы тоже взглянули.

Он подошел к Омуту памяти. Полюбовался на рожицу юного Гриндельвальда и его по-детски неловкий Круциатус.

Когда вынырнул, Пиквери испытывающе взглянула на него.

— Вас не должна мучить совесть. Вы же видели, он способен пытать ребенка.

— Она меня и не мучает, — сказал Тед.

Гриндельвальда уже уводили. Тед посмотрел на сгорбленную спину под несвежей рубашкой и мешковатые штаны, свисающие с тощей задницы, на голову, опущенную ниже плеч.

— Совесть меня не мучает, госпожа президент.

— Вот и хорошо.

\---

В бар этим вечером Тед не пошел. Просидел в кабинете часа два или три, допил то, что осталось во фляжке после Гриндельвальда. Потом достал бутылку, припрятанную в сейфе, прикончил и ее. Умылся в туалете и отправился вниз, на тюремные этажи.

Андерсон неохотно велел Мартину проводить Теда и открыть нужную камеру. Буркнул Теду в спину:

— Ты б еще позже приперся. Заключенные тоже, знаешь, спят иногда.

Тед даже головы не повернул.

Сейчас заключенных в блоке особо опасных было немного. Его проводили мимо пустых камер к той, возле которой стояла дополнительная охрана.

Тяжелая дверь открылась, вспыхнул свет зачарованной лампы. Гриндельвальд лежал, отвернувшись лицом к стене. Он шевельнулся, когда Тед вошел, но, кажется, не проснулся. Тед закрыл за собой дверь. Постоял немного над спящим, потом резко ухватил его за волосы на затылке и заставил приподнять голову.

Гриндельвальд глянул на него, щуря сонные глаза.

— Стенхоуп?

Тед нагнулся над ним, приблизил губы к его уху.

— Только одно, слышишь? Мне нужно от тебя только одно. Где тело Грейвза? Скажи мне. Скажи только это, и я больше не буду действовать в полную силу. Где его тело? Скотина, скажи мне! Я хочу похоронить друга по-человечески.

У Гриндельвальда странно дрогнули губы; Теду почудился намек на улыбку. Потом он решил, что ему и в самом деле показалось, уж слишком Гриндельвальд был измучен. Но именно в тот момент призрак улыбки взбесил Теда моментально. Он рванул Гриндельвальда за волосы и рубашку, бросил на пол. Ударил ногой в живот, затем попытался попасть в лицо, Гриндельвальд успел увернуться.

В камере Гриндельвальда держали без оков. Входили к нему всегда по двое, держа палочки наготове, да и охрана в коридоре была внушительная. Сейчас Тед успел об этом пожалеть. Неуловимым движением руки Гриндельвальд отшвырнул его к противоположной стене и почти успел заковать в магические кандалы. Спасла лишь скорость реакции. Тед давно уже не был мальчиком-стажером и палочку мог извлечь за секунды. Да состояние Гриндельвальда сыграло свою роль.

Тед сбросил почти сомкнувшиеся кандалы. В следующий же миг руки Гриндельвальда были крепко связаны за спиной. Тед поднялся и подошел, наложил Силенцио. Он не криков опасался, а разговоров. Слышать голос Гриндельвальда ему не хотелось, не хотелось успокаиваться. Он понял, что Гриндельвальд ему ничего не скажет о теле Персиваля, и все напряжение последних месяцев вдруг вскипело в нем.

Гриндельвальд наблюдал за Тедом, тяжело дыша. Тед снова попытался его пнуть, но Гриндельвальд откатился в сторону. Ударил обеими ногами под колени; Тед потерял равновесие.

Стоило ему оказаться на полу, как Гриндельвальд метнулся к нему, врезался со всего маха головой в солнечное сплетение, перехватил зубами за пальцы рабочей руки, пытаясь добраться до палочки.

Тед взвыл и приложил его невербальным Ступефаем — Гриндельвальда отбросило в сторону. Тед, ругаясь, поднялся. Пальцы кровоточили.

Гриндельвальд лежал без движения. Тед нагнулся, приподнял его голову за волосы, взглянул в бледное лицо: веки были плотно сомкнуты, испачканные в крови губы слегка приоткрыты. Тед разжал кулак. Засаленные пряди скользнули меж пальцев, голова Гриндельвальда со стуком ударилась об пол.

Тед обошел его, со всего размаха пнул в бок. Тело безжизненно дернулось. Тед пнул еще раз. И еще.

Не то чтобы ему не доводилось драться без применения магия, но избивать кого-то оказалось чертовски утомительным занятием. Тед трудился минут сорок, а потом окончательно вымотался.

Сел на пол рядом с окровавленным, изломанным телом. Сдох? Нет, дышит. Тед закрыл глаза и прислонился затылком к стене. Будь все проклято...

Ладно, хватит. Хорошего помаленьку. Он вытер вспотевший лоб и встал, пошел к выходу. Охране в коридоре сказал:

— Этого — в медчасть.

Мартин заглянул в дверь.

— Да ты охренел вконец, Стенхоуп.

— Поговори мне еще, — бросил Тед через плечо.

Ник Андерсон догнал Теда только у лифта...

\---

Сны о Геллерте, умирающем в Азкабане, измучили Альбуса. Чем дальше, тем больше Альбус радовался тому, что американцы не торопятся передавать Геллерта Международной конфедерации. Здесь, в Европе, его или приговорят к смерти, или отправят в одну из европейских тюрем, среди которых Азкабан считается лучшей. Геллерт не совершал преступлений в Великобритании, но Азкабан...

О, Геллерт... Рано иди поздно этим все и закончится. Его убьют или посадят, вопрос лишь в том, сколько жертв будет на совести Геллерта к тому времени.

До чего жизнь бывает сложна и беспощадна! А выхода никакого нет. Невозможно позволить Геллерту и дальше оставаться на свободе.

Меж тем проходила своим чередом унылая шотландская зима — с дождями, внезапными снегопадами и туманами. В середине февраля, когда природа уже начинала дышать весной, Альбусу приснилась не тюремная камера в окружении дементоров, а заснеженный холм, над которым раскинуло ветви лишенное листьев дерево.

К дереву был привязан человек.

Словно Один, ищущий меда поэзии, он был привязан вверх ногами. Золото волос купалось в снегу, нагое тело было страшно бледным, заиндевевшим; Альбус бросился к нему, желая развязать, освободить, но его руки проходили сквозь веревки. С этим Геллертом, совсем еще молодым, но, похоже, умирающим, они существовали в разных реальностях.

Разум Альбуса работал сейчас очень четко. Он осознавал, что это сон. Охваченный ужасом и состраданием, в то же время он думал о том, что представления не имеет, как далеко зашли исследования Геллерта. Тот порой публиковался в европейских журналах — под псевдонимами, но стиль его был всегда узнаваем. Иногда оппонировал статьям Альбуса. Но все это наверняка составляло лишь малую толику его интересов; он, очевидно, занимался чем-то еще.

Еще Альбус думал о том, может ли считаться Темной магией принесение себя в жертву ради своих же собственных интересов — ведь познание в основе своей эгоистично.

«Знаю, висел я в ветвях на ветру долгих девять ночей...»

Первый из Даров Смерти Геллерт раздобыл очень давно. И если б он не использовал символику Даров, Альбус сказал бы, что на этом Геллерт решил остановиться. Однако он не остановился, ведь так?

Смерть...

Дары — это лишь предметы. Что он ищет теперь? Может быть, нечто большее.

И в то же время Альбусу было не по себе от этих хладнокровных рассуждений перед лицом очевидного страдания.

Сон вдруг переменился. Альбус оказался в небольшой комнате с единственным окном-бойницей. Возле окна на полу лежал снег. У противоположной стены сидел очень худой, безволосый старик в арестантских лохмотьях. Руки и ноги его были в кандалах.

В комнате царил страшный холод. Старик сидел, весь сжавшись, обхватив колени руками. Ему, вероятно, хватало магических сил, чтобы не замерзнуть здесь насмерть, но тепло ему явно не было.

Альбус подошел, не оставляя следов на заснеженном полу. Опустился перед стариком на колени, заглянул в невероятное исхудалое, морщинистое, неузнаваемое лицо. А тот вдруг посмотрел прямо на Альбуса своими неповторимыми глазами — светло-голубым и карим — и странно так, по-доброму усмехнулся.

— О, Ал. Скоро я тебя догоню, mein Herz.

Звякнули цепи. Альбус почувствовал прикосновение холодных, чуть подрагивающих пальцев. Геллерт провел рукой по его щеке.

— Очень скоро. Подожди еще немного, родной.

Альбуса затрясло. Он схватил старика, ощутил ветхую ткань, а под ней — угловатые, костлявые плечи. Это было словно наяву. Как будто ткань его сна вдруг надорвалась, и в прореху проглянуло нечто реальное — и ужасное в своей реальности.

— Геллерт!

Ни злости, ни горечи, ни боли. Только бесконечная нежность во взгляде.

Что он видел перед собой, этот старик, обреченный умереть в оковах?

Альбус вдруг осознал этот факт, такой простой и, в общем-то, очевидный: Геллерт неминуемо умрет в тюрьме. Сегодня, завтра, много лет спустя, но он умрет вот так. Потому что победить ему Альбус не позволит. И устраниться, когда Геллерта соберутся казнить, ему тоже будет не под силу. А это значит, что Геллерту предстоит тюремное заключение, может быть, очень долгое заключение.

Логика этих рассуждений имела в себе какой-то изъян, но Альбус никак не мог понять, в чем именно он кроется. Потом сон вдруг снова изменился, и додумать Альбус не успел.

В его объятьях вместо изможденного старика оказался человек лет сорока, нагой, невообразимо избитый — и страшно горячий. Его трясло в ознобе так сильно, что стучали зубы. Обжигающий лоб ткнулся Альбусу в шею.

— Как надоел этот бред, — услышал он невнятный, сбивчивый шепот. — Тебя здесь нет. Тебя нет. Зачем ты хотел снять меня с дерева? Почему ты опять здесь...

— Геллерт...

До него страшно было дотрагиваться, казалось, на его теле нет ни единого живого места. Он снова что-то шептал — совершенно неразборчивое.

— Как тебе помочь? — вырвалось у Альбуса безнадежно.

Геллерт вдруг посмотрел прямо на него и сказал очень отчетливо:

— Разбуди.

Как его разбудить? Альбус не представлял. Геллерт дышал открытым ртом. Меж вспухшими губами видны были обломки окровавленных зубов.

— Ударь. Посильнее. Ну же, Ал.

Куда тут еще было бить... Альбус и обнять-то его по-настоящему не решался. Геллерт смотрел на него. Потом невесело усмехнулся и закрыл глаза.

— Вечно с тобой так. Ни на что ты не решаешься.

Альбус дрожащей рукой гладил его стриженый, влажный от пота затылок. Геллерт судорожно вздохнул и сам отвесил себе оплеуху распухшей, окровавленной рукой. Альбус поймал его руку.

— Не надо. Геллерт, не надо. Пожалуйста.

— Да разбуди же ты меня!

Геллерт оттолкнул его. С размаху ударил себя другой рукой, потом еще раз. И Альбуса — словно и в самом деле от удара — вышвырнуло из сна в полумрак его спальни.

Он сел на кровати, тяжело дыша. Неистово колотилось сердце. Казалось, в спальне нечем дышать; Альбус поднялся на ослабевшие, ватные ноги, добрел до окна и распахнул его. Хлынул в комнату холодный, влажный воздух. Перегнувшись через подоконник, Альбус сделал несколько жадных вдохов.

Марево сна постепенно отступало.

Альбус растер лицо и выпрямился. Он успел озябнуть, поэтому закрыл окно. Легким жестом он зажег свечи и опустился в кресло; сна не было ни в одном глазу. Казалось, он теперь и вовсе не захочет спать.

Два месяца с лишним он считал, что эти неотвязные ночные сюжеты о Геллерте в Азкабане — просто результат его страхов. Но сегодня...

Это «разбуди меня» наводило на размышления.

Альбус всегда был уверен, что почувствует, если с Геллертом случится беда; однако уверенность эта, в сущности, ни на чем не основывалась. Между ними стоял обряд на крови, но со времени проведения этого обряда прошло двадцать восемь лет, и очень многое случилось за это время — на неприятности у Геллерта был особый талант. Интуиция Альбуса не заговорила, кажется, ни разу.

Часы пробили пять. Значит, в Нью-Йорке наступила полночь. Геллерт сейчас наверняка спит.

Юноша, мужчина, старик — древо, кровь, башня. Казалось, что-то здесь крылось, что-то более серьезное, нежели его страх за Геллерта и память о покойном отце.

Альбус задумчиво вычерчивал пальцем на подлокотнике знак Даров смерти. Древо, кровь, башня. Он вздохнул и поднялся, принялся одеваться. Коль уж он проснулся, стоило бы пойти в кабинет и немного поработать до завтрака.

«Разбуди...»

Так дальше продолжаться не может, нужно прекратить эту внутреннюю истерику раз и навсегда. Умываясь, глядя на себя в зеркало, Альбус все еще видел страшное, разбитое, измученное лицо Геллерта. Но что толку терзаться? Геллерту от этого легче не станет, да и никому не станет легче.

По коридорам, знакомым до оскомины, Альбус прошел в темноте, обойдясь без Люмоса. В кабинете движением пальцев запалил свечи, опустился в кресло возле стола и придвинул к себе хрустальный шар. Его порыв заняться делами уже погас, зато потребность убедиться в том, что Геллерт, по крайней мере, жив, вдруг сделалась нестерпимой.

Альбус долго сосредотачивался, его мысли разбредались. Наконец в шаре что-то мелькнуло, он увидел амфитеатр, полный народа, увидел, как человека выходит на арену и многотысячная толпа разражается аплодисментами. Видение едва наметилось и тотчас угасло. Но это было будущее — будущее, в котором Геллерт снова оказывается на свободе. А где же настоящее?

Темноволосая женщина лет пятидесяти, появившись в шаре, сказала недовольно:

— Вы бы его еще позже принесли.

— Там такой переполох, ты бы знала, — ответил ей молодой мужчина. — Андерсон напал на Стенхоупа, всю тюремную охрану сейчас трясут.

— Да вас бы всех перетрясли, если б он умер.

— Есть риск?

— А ты думал? Оковы с него сними.

— Извини, Джейна.

— О, авроры! Отойди, не мешай. Сара, срежь эти тряпки. Работаем, девочки, работаем, не отвлекаемся.

Над кем они склонялись, не было видно. Альбус медленно выдохнул. По крайней мере, эпизод с аплодирующей толпой давал надежду на то, что Геллерт выйдет из этой передряги живым и здоровым.

А вот то, что он окажется на свободе... Радоваться этому или огорчаться...

Альбус потер лицо. Он всегда считал, что не слишком силен в прорицании. Там, где Геллерт видел все достоверно и без всяких усилий, сам Альбус вечно брел на ощупь, выхватывая лишь неясные фрагменты. И пожаловаться кому-то на отсутствие способностей было решительно невозможно: окружающие отчего-то считали, что он талантлив во всем, за что берется.

В хрустальном шаре он видел свое смутное отражение. Потом там снова показалось лицо темноволосой женщины; взгляд у нее теперь был совсем другой, почтительный и вместе с тем странно ласковый.

— ...окажитесь через день в том же состоянии. Потерпите.

Голос Геллерта, приглушенный, неразборчивый, что-то ей ответил.

— Если у вас были на Ника какие-то планы, придется их пересмотреть, — сказала женщина. — Его арестовали.

Сердце Альбуса екнуло. Шар показал седую голову, лежащую на подушке; отросшие волосы были спутаны. Лица он не видел, только часть уха и ссадину на виске.

— Все в порядке с моими планами... — медленный, тихий, шепелявящий голос.

И на этом видение погасло. Альбус оттолкнул шар, поднялся и принялся мерить кабинет неторопливыми шагами. «Планы...» О, Геллерт!

Так ему нужно в Америке что-то еще, кроме обскура? Или, оказавшись в заключении, он немедленно придумал, как извлечь из этого пользу?

Эта женщина, вероятно, колдомедик в МАКУСА, разговаривала так, словно была сторонницей Геллерта. Впрочем, стоило ли этому удивляться. Геллерт там почти три месяца, а убеждать людей он всегда умел.

Вот уж и в самом деле пора прекращать попусту терзать себя. Если Геллерт чего-то добивается, надо бы ему помешать.

Альбусу вспомнилось древо из сна. «Висел я в ветвях на ветру девять долгих ночей, пронзенный копьем...»

Казалось, дело в чем-то большем, чем обскур, чем вербовка сторонников, — несоизмеримо большем.

И Альбуса пробрала невольная дрожь.

\---

Ночка выдалась та еще. После мучительных стараний не убить Андерсона Тед взялся за дело всерьез. К утру весь штат надзирателей блока особо опасных перетрясли легилименты. Вызвали и тех, кто не был на дежурстве.

Результаты, признаться, ошеломляли, так что в медчасть Тед заявился взвинченным донельзя.

Джейна Коулсон, главный колдомедик, впрочем тоже была не в духе.

— О, Тедди! — с чувством сказала Джейна, стоило ему только сунуться в ее кабинет. — Сгинь с глаз моих!

Вместо этого он вошел и закрыл за собой дверь. Прислонился к стене, вынул сигарету, но курить не стал.

— Ну и как?

— Интересуешься, достаточно ли хорошо потрудился?

— Скорее — как ты потрудилась, — ответил Тед хмуро.

— Тебе в подробностях или так, вкратце? Селезенка, почки, ребра, лицевые кости уже в порядке. Зубы отрастут через пару часов. Ушибами мягких тканей пока не занимались.

— Долго он здесь пробудет?

Джейна задумалась.

— Денька три я его подержу. Я бы могла его и к сегодняшнему утру подлатать, но смысла в этом не вижу. Он бы свалился снова после первого же Круциатуса. Слишком уж измучен, да еще ты со своей истерикой. Экстренными чарами можно придать и сил, и здоровья, но эффект будет кратковременный. Это все равно, что смертельно раненого поднимать с помощью Эннервейт.

— Где он?

Джейна пристально посмотрела на него, словно не хотела говорить.

— В конце коридора. Там Толливер сидит, не промахнешься. И, Тед...

— Что?

— Не бей его. Я полночи с ним возилась.

Тед вышел, криво усмехаясь.

Ахиллес Толливер, сидевший на стуле возле одной из дверей, при его приближении сложил газету. Глянул вопросительно. Всю канитель с арестами и допросами Ахиллес пропустил, караулил Гриндельвальда. Тед устало махнул рукой и снял чары с двери.

Палата оказалась небольшой. Гриндельвальд, завернувшись в одеяло, лежал на боку и смотрел в окно. Что уж он там интересного видел, кто его знает. В еще темном небе за дальними домами едва начинал брезжить рассвет.

— Ну что, живой? — сказал Тед.

Гриндельвальд приподнял растрепанную голову, оглянулся через плечо, дав возможность полюбоваться на свое разбитое, распухшее лицо.

— А ты уже успел соскучиться по мне, Стенхоуп?

Голос был приглушенный, шепелявый, выбитые зубы еще не отросли.

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно? — спросил Тед. — Пожрать тебе дали?

— Неужели все-таки совесть, Стенхоуп?

— И не мечтай. Так нужно что-нибудь?

Гриндельвальд облизал распухшие губы. Тед подумал: «Ни о чем он не попросит», — и тогда Гриндельвальд сказал:

— Воды дашь?

Тед огляделся. На ближайшей тумбочке подобрал пустой флакон из-под зелья, трансфигурировал в стакан.

— Агуаменти.

Зазвякали цепи. Гриндельвальд приподнялся, сел, немного сгорбившись. Одеяло сползло, открыв голое плечо.

— Держи.

Руки у Гриндельвальда оказались горячие. Тед смотрел на то, как он пьет. Спросил:

— Еще?

Гриндельвальд кивнул, не поднимая головы. Волосы свисали ему на лицо. За окнами постепенно разгорался рассвет.

— Андерсона действительно арестовали?

— Да, — сказал Тед, помедлив.

— За что?

— Пока — за нападение на аврора, — сухо сказал Тед.

— Ясно.

Тед представил, как вбивает стакан ему в глотку. Медленно вдохнул и выдохнул.

— Тюремную охрану сейчас допрашивают легилименты. Троих уже выявили. Ник пока держится, но и его расколют. Надзор за тобой будет теперь намного серьезней. Ты закончил?

Тед забрал стакан, взвесил в руке — и швырнул об стену. Зазвенели осколки. Гриндельвальд только глянул из-под завесы спутанных волос, но промолчал. Снова лег лицом к окну — что уж он там видел интересного, непонятно.

— Пару дней тебя здесь продержат, так что отдыхай.

Тед вышел в коридор и только тогда вдруг понял: да на небо же Гриндельвальд и смотрит. Два с половиной месяца на подземных этажах — не райское наслаждение. Впрочем, все это он заслужил сполна.

Каждый удар, каждый Круциатус. Он заслужил все.

\---

В начале марта Альбус вновь встретился с Тесеем Скамандером.

К этому времени сны прекратились; Альбус не мог понять, что послужило этому причиной — разве что странным образом обретенное спокойствие. После истории с древом он освежил в памяти сведения по древней магии, подразумевавшей жертвование собой, и уверился, что Геллерт вряд ли решится на что-то подобное. Безумцем Геллерт все-таки не был. Ни одно сакральное знание не стоило жизни или здоровья. Планы его наверняка были политического свойства.

Но тем важнее было ему помешать.

Теперь, когда Альбус доподлинно знал, что Геллерт приходится нелегко в его заключении, угрызения совести унимать стало проще. Альбусу всегда нелегко давалось их противостояние. Исподтишка вставлять палки в колеса, нарушать его планы — и в то же время тосковать по нему; понимать, что обязан помешать ему так или иначе, и одновременно осознавать, чем обернется для Геллерта поражение в этой борьбе, — все это было очень тяжело. Но сейчас вернуть Геллерта в Европу означало прекратить пытки, а этого добиваться было гораздо проще.

В Кью-Гарденс цвели крокусы; Тесей был здесь с невестой. Недолюбливавшая Альбуса, она ушла далеко вперед и, отыскав скамью под магнолией с белоснежными цветами, села. Тесей, напротив, замедлил шаг, а потом и вовсе остановился. Заложив руки за спину, он смотрел Альбусу в лицо.

— МАКУСА не делится информацией с Международной конфедерацией, — сказал Тесей. — А Конфедерация не станет делиться с нами, пока это не будет нас касаться.

— Но вы упоминали, что у вас в МАКУСА есть знакомые, которые информируют вас о текущем состоянии дел.

— Да, — обронил Тесей, вдруг отводя взгляд. Его как будто заинтересовали крокусы.

Мимо шли магглы с детьми — премилая семейка. Младшая из двух девочек, важно шествовавших, взявшись за руки, мимолетно напомнила Альбусу об Ариане.

— Вашего друга так и не нашли?

Тесей лишь головой покачал.

— Но хоть чего-то они добились?

— Если хотите знать, — сказал вдруг Тесей резко, — то добился скорее Гриндельвальд. Нескольких сотрудников МАКУСА арестовали, но сколько еще находится под его влиянием, никто не знает. Это неофициальная информация, профессор, и не вздумайте где-то ссылаться на нее.

— И не стану, — сказал Альбус мягко. — Вас это сильно задевает, судя по всему.

— Я представляю, что чувствовал бы Персиваль, если б узнал. Может быть, и к лучшему, что он всего этого... не видит, — ответил Тесей сквозь зубы.

Они немного прошли по дорожке и снова остановились. Тень раскидистого дерева легла им под ноги; налетевший ветер едва не сорвал шляпу Тесея, тот придержал ее рукой.

— Похоже, что в МАКУСА переоценили свои силы, — сказал Альбус все так же мягко и ненавязчиво, словно бы размышляя. — Если они упустят Гриндельвальда, европейское сообщество потеряет шанс отдать его под суд.

— Его взяли однажды, смогут взять и еще раз.

— До сих это никому не удавалось, — напомнил Альбус. — Было бы обидно, если бы он и в самом деле бежал. Но ведь в МАКУСА наверняка это понимают...

Тесей промолчал.

— Гриндельвальд способен оказывать огромное влияние на людей. Я бы не стал винить тех, кто поддался этому влиянию. Даже одна встреча с ним может перевернуть всю жизнь, а уж караулить его или допрашивать изо дня в день...

— Вы как будто восхищаетесь им.

— Нет. И да. Его цели и методы для меня абсолютно неприемлемы, и вам это известно, Тесей.

— Но?..

— Масштабами его личности невозможно не восхищаться.

— Пока эта личность не причиняет вреда вам или вашим близким. Что ж, понимаю. Многие находят что-то симпатичное в зле, рассматривая его издали.

Альбус лишь бровь приподнял, словно бы говоря: неужели я кого-либо давал повод обо мне так думать? Однако спорить он не стал.

— Думаю, вас уже заждались, Тесей. Не стану вас больше отвлекать. Лита прекрасно выглядит.

— Я ей передам.

Альбус с легкой улыбкой кинул ему и отправился по дорожке дальше, мимо крокусов и нарциссов, мимо цветущих магнолий. Подобно садовникам, ухаживающим за всем этим великолепием, он тоже сажал — зернышко тут, зернышко там. Всходы должны были вскоре последовать.

Для Геллерта в конечном счете все это окажется во благо. Между преступником, осужденным и отбывающим свой срок, и арестантом, находящимся под следствием, разница довольно велика. После того, как состоится суд, пытки уж точно прекратятся.

И, может быть...

Альбус остановился над тенистой лощинкой, заросшей ландышами. Поежился, сунул руки в карманы пальто. Ландыши еще не цвели; ковер темно-зеленых листьев вдруг показался Альбусу очень мрачным.

Если Геллерт окажется в какой-нибудь из тюрем на континенте, они, возможно, смогут увидеться. Жуткая, в сущности, была мысль. Увидеть его побежденным, сломленным, запертым в клетке... Нет, Альбус не этого хотел.

Он и сам не понимал, чего хочет. Разве что коснуться руки Геллерта, прижаться к ней лицом, а весь мир пусть отправляется хоть в ад. Но Альбус не мог так поступить, в этом-то и беда.

Остановить же Геллерта, сделать его «безопасным» для мира означало и в самом деле его сломать. Действительно жуткая мысль. Но не мог же Альбус закрыть глаза на происходящее и позволить Геллерту творить, что ему вздумается.

Все эти годы, с тех пор, как от агитации Геллерт перешел к действиям, Альбус разрывался между необходимостью остановить Геллерта и искренним желанием защитить его. Но что важнее — десятки, может быть, сотни жизней или одна-единственная? А что будет, если от десятков Геллерт перейдет однажды к тысячам и миллионам?

Вот оно, Великое благо. Пожертвуй единственным человеком во имя равнодушной толпы. Уничтожь его, пусть чужими руками, раз своими не можешь. Давай же, вперед.

Во имя Великого блага, будь оно проклято.

Мимо шли магглы, болтали, восхищались цветами. Мартовский ветер трепал пальто и подолы платьев, пряди волос, силился украсть хоть одну шляпку.

Альбус отошел в сторону, снова вышел на солнце. Вокруг все цвело и сияло, пели птицы. На сердце у Альбуса было тяжело.

\---

После избиения заключенного Теда не отстранили от работы официально, однако настоятельно отправили в отпуск. Шону Маккриди не хватало его в допросной; Тед, как никто, умел действовать мягко и словно бы исподтишка. Заменивший его Толливер был слишком уж молод для дел подобного рода.

По слухом во время войны Ахиллесу Толливеру тоже приходилось участвовать в жестких допросах, но, сколько уж было тех допросов, Шон представления не имел. Невербальный Круциатус Толливеру не давался, отсчет времени он тоже вел вслух, словом сбивал настрой как только мог.

И все же допросы теперь проходили успешнее, чем раньше. Гриндельвальд продолжал молчать, но его ментальная защита явно ослабла после той истории с «не-воспоминанием», которое Шон извлек первым. Шон иногда пересматривал его, пытаясь понять, в чем же тут дело. «Все, чего я хочу, это остановить Гриндельвальда...» Кто был этот англичанин?

Теперь, проламываясь сквозь защиту Гриндельвальда, Шон попадал в бесконечное лето, которое словно бы до сих пор длилось где-то там, по иную сторону реальности.

Впервые это произошло дней через пять после того, как Теда выгнали в отпуск. Ментальные стены Гриндельвальда вдруг словно разошлись в стороны, и Шон провалился в викторианскую гостиную, заставленную аккуратной мебелью. Солнце лилось в окна. Маленькая старушка что-то говорила высокому светловолосому юнцу. Шон узнал молодого Гриндельвальда, лишний раз удивился тому, насколько неузнаваемо тот изменился с годами. Словно совершенно другой человек.

— Тебе доставит это удовольствие, милый Геллхен, — говорила меж тем старушка с довольно странной, лукавой улыбкой. — Поверь, он потрясающе умен. Я переписывалась с ним, когда он был еще школьником. Теперь он закончил Хогвартс, и будущее у него поистине блестящее. Как и у тебя, мой милый. И у него дивный оттенок волос, — прибавила она вдруг. — Couleur de feuille morte, цвет опавших листьев. Не совсем рыжий, а такой, знаешь...

Отворилась дверь.

— А вот и Альбус, — сказала старушка.

Двое юношей, которых она свела с неведомой никому целью, впервые взглянули друг на друга — серьезные, прилично одетые молодые люди. Шон увидел, как губы Геллерта дрогнули в затаенной, теплой улыбке, как слегка расширились глаза Альбуса, ярко-синие — того насыщенного, глубокого цвета, какой бывает порой у неба в ясный сентябрьский денек.

Они оба словно увидели то, чего совершенно не ожидали, и увиденное их поразило. Протянутые руки соприкоснулись и так и застыли в рукопожатии, как будто им не хотелось обрывать контакт.

Из разговора, который велся за чаем, Шон понимал едва ли треть. Говорили о высшей трансфигурации, об истории магии, о редких ингредиентах для зелий, секрет которых был утрачен в веках; обсуждали научные статьи, критиковали какие-то публикации. Двое вчерашних школьников и маленькая старушка перепархивали с предмета на предмет с поразительной легкостью; казалось, Шон присутствует на неком научном симпозиуме. А меж тем изящные чашки с позолоченным ободком полны были чая; кексы и бисквиты, варенье и мед так и манили их попробовать. Одинокая пчела, влетевшая в открытое окно, долго кружила над столом, разбавляя заумные разговоры своим гудением. Наконец Альбус обмакнул ложку в мед и протянул пчеле. Геллерт опустил глаза. Его губы снова тронула нежная, теплая, затаенная улыбка.

Странно было осознавать, что это — тот самый Гриндельвальд. Что он мог когда-то так улыбаться и так смотреть.

Конечно, у всех есть прошлое, даже у преступников. Но эти воспоминания казались слишком теплыми, слишком солнечными для того, чтобы оказаться частью обычной жизни. Гриндельвальд словно выдумал это все и заставил себя поверить в то, что это с ним было.

Выдумал реальность, в которой хотел бы остаться навсегда.

Допив чай, юноши отправились в сад, запущенный и слегка диковатый. Разговор их не прерывался ни на минуту. Они снова взялись за руки — может быть, сами того не замечая.

Вокруг царило лето. Солнце мягко светило с бледно-голубых небес, ветер раскачивал ветви яблонь. Опустившись в траву, Альбус взглянул вверх, на еще стоявшего Геллерта. По лицу Альбуса метались тени.

Сорвав зеленое яблоко, Геллерт сел рядом с Альбусом. Протянул ему. Лежащее на раскрытой ладони, яблоко на глазах наливалось румяной спелостью. А ведь парнишка даже палочку не вынул. Пижон.

Дурачась, они откусили от яблока с двух сторон, и взгляды их встретились.

Яблоко, забытое, упало в траву.

Шон отвел взгляд. Посмотрел на деревья, шумящие на ветру, на небо, потом услышал что-то о магглах — так европейцы называли не-магов — и снова обернулся. Полуобнявшись, эти двое лежали в траве, и голова Геллерта покоилась на плече Альбуса.

— Я считаю, — говорил Геллерт, — что магия дана нам не просто так. Не для того она нам дана, чтобы мы скрывались, будто крысы.

— Да, — глухо сказал Альбус. — Если б мы могли не скрываться...

Шона поразило выражение его лица. Молодой, образованный, очевидно одаренный, в этот миг Альбус выглядел как человек, утративший последнюю надежду. С таким лицом люди идут топиться.

Геллерт, словно почувствовав настроение Альбуса, перевел разговор на другое.

Они не расставались весь день. Ночью, стоило только Геллерту задремать, раздался тихий стук в окно. В небольшой комнате царила темнота, луны не было. За стеклом смутно угадывался силуэт прижавшегося к нему человека.

Геллерт движением руки зажег свечи и, зевая, отворил окно, впуская полураздетого Альбуса. Они продолжили разговор как ни в чем не бывало; Альбус пристроился на стуле возле кровати.

— Ты озяб, — сказал вдруг Геллерт. — Ложись рядом.

Даже в полумраке было видно, насколько он вдруг покраснел. Альбус погасил свечи. Раздался шорох, потом еще.

Шон был уверен, что все это его уж точно не касается, и собирался ретироваться, когда в темноте послышался безучастный, тусклый голос. Альбус рассказывал о смерти матери.

Шон вдруг подумал: «А ведь у Гриндельвальда наверняка тоже было что-то за душой, какие-то свои горести. Не такие уж они и благополучные, эти золотые мальчики».

Ничего не было видно. Потом зазвучал негромкий сочувственный голос Геллерта.

— Ты спи. Все наладится.

Наутро они проснулись, едва только забрезжил рассвет. Оба — в том мучительном возбуждении, которое порой случается в восемнадцать лет и которое категорически мешает ходить, думать и уж тем более покидать дом через окно.

— Боюсь, что мне надо посетить ванную, — сказал Альбус.

Воспитанный.

Геллерт из них двоих был явно более непосредственным. Глядя Альбусу в глаза, он коснулся той части его тела, которая сейчас главенствовала над всем. Альбус судорожно вздохнул — и тоже протянул руку.

Они придвинулись ближе друг к другу, и Шон решил, что на этот раз с него точно хватит. Эта маленькая комната и без того запечатлелась в его памяти с излишней точностью: голубоватые занавески на окнах, скошенный беленый потолок, книги стопкой на письменном столе, смятая постель. Тени предметов, теряющиеся в рассветных сумерках.

Прошлое — чужое, сокровенное, которое он выворачивал теперь наизнанку. Две головы — златоволосая и не-совсем-рыжая — прислоненные друг к другу. Частые вздохи, стоны, движение острых лопаток под тонким батистом рубашки.

Будь проклята эта работа...

\---

В Вене Альбус не был с довоенных времен. Тогда это был один из красивейших городов мира, столица крупного государства, теперь же — густонаселенная, привыкшая к бурной политической жизни — Вена была слишком велика и активна для небольшой Австрийской республики. В маггловской среде с окончания войны настроения здесь царили социалистические; население провинций именовали столицу не иначе как «Красной Веной».

По знакомым улицам Альбус шел в глубокой задумчивости. Война не принесла Вене особых разрушений, однако сам дух этого города изменился бесповоротно. Впрочем, все в жизни меняется, неизменного в мире нет ничего. Посетив магическое крыло Венского университета и переговорив там с библиотекарем, Альбус отправился в кафе «Ландтманн», где устроился за столиком возле окна и, сделав заказ, развернул маггловскую газету.

Просидел он так меньше часа. Наконец очередной посетитель, переступивший порог, оказался тем самым. Альбус задумчиво свернул газету и глотнул остывший кафе. Тень подошедшего человека упала на его стол.

— Профессор? Вы-то здесь как оказались?

Альбус поднял голову и улыбнулся.

— Кролл? Ну надо же! Рад вас видеть. Присоединитесь? Я как раз подумывал о том, чтобы повторить свой заказ. Я вас не видел, наверное, с тех самых пор, как вы закончили Хогвартс.

Явно огорченный, Кролл все-таки сел напротив. Официант принял у них заказ и удалился.

— Что вы здесь делаете, профессор? — спросил Кролл, стоило только официанту достаточно отойти.

— Заглядывал в университет. Здешнее собрание магических трактатов все еще одно из крупнейших в Европе. Полагаю, задавать подобный вопрос вам, Кролл, будет несколько бестактным. Я слышал, вы не так давно присоединились к сторонникам Гриндельвальда...

— Что, если и так? — сказал Кролл с некоторым вызовом.

— Я лишь хотел сказать, — мягко откликнулся Альбус, — что понимаю, откуда берется неприязнь к магглам и желание их несколько приструнить. Особенно у тех, кто пережил войну. Вы ведь были на фронте, не так ли?

— Да, — сказал Кролл.

Официант принес ароматный рассыпчатый штрудель, дивный венский кофе, забрал опустевшую чашку Альбуса.

— После ареста вашего лидера у вас всех, наверное, хватает забот. Он уже три месяца в тюрьме. Видимо, там по-настоящему отменная охрана, раз уж ваши друзья до сих пор не смогли его освободить.

На губах Кролла появилась ироничная улыбка.

— Если Гриндельвальд в тюрьме, профессор, так это потому, что ему это для чего-то понадобилось. Вы не представляете, что это за человек. У него спланировано всегда и все, он видит будущее на ходу и всегда просчитывает варианты.

«Что это — впечатления неофита, или они все настолько уверены в непогрешимости Геллерта и его неспособности совершить ошибку?» Кофе вдруг показался Альбусу горьким.

— Но что если он и в самом деле ошибся? Вы не собираетесь его спасать?

— Он запретил нам вмешиваться.

Лицо Кролла дернулось. Он словно наконец понял, что обсуждает своего лидера с посторонним.

Помолчали. Альбус думал о своих «посадках» — письма, разговоры, случайные встречи, призванные внушить главам Международной конфедерации, что Гриндельвальда нужно вернуть в Европу. Они должны были наконец дать плоды.

Кролл вдруг нагнулся к нему.

— Раз уж мы говорим так откровенно, профессор, вот что я вам скажу: уезжайте отсюда. Гриндельвальд считает вас самым серьезным своим врагом, и его сторонникам об этом известно. Я знаю, что вы Великий маг, но... К чему вам лишние проблемы? Уезжайте.

— Я и собирался, — ответил Альбус с примирительной улыбкой. — У меня завтра с утра занятия. Я освежил в памяти все, что мне было нужно, и зашел только выпить кофе. Я надеюсь, что у вас все будет хорошо, Кролл. Вы вступили на опасный путь.

— Я должен был, — ответил тот отрывисто.

— Я понимаю, поверьте. Однако задумайтесь над тем, как много жизней будет погублено в этой борьбе. И как скоро власть волшебников из, может быть, справедливой превратится в отвратительную тиранию. Магия не делает нас лучше, умнее или добрее магглов. И каждый из нас смертен. Может быть, сейчас и существует человек, который способен перевернуть мир и установить справедливую тиранию меньшинства над большинством, способный действовать не ради своей выгоды, а ради чужого блага. Может быть. Но рано или поздно этот человек умрет, и что будет тогда?

Кролл молчал. Охваченный мучительным волнением, стараясь хотя бы внешне оставаться спокойным. Альбус подозвал официант и попросил счет. Расплатился и встал, коснулся плеча Кролла.

— Прощайте, Кролл. Надеюсь, что все у вас сложится хорошо.

Тот не ответил.

Альбус оглянулся на него от двери: Кролл сидел, опустив голову, и смотрел в чашечку с кофе.

\---

Месяц Тед валял дурака, сидел дома, пил, читал дрянные детективные романчики об аврорах прошлого века, а потом как-то вечером к нему завалился Шон Маккриди. Тед был слегка пьян, но, в общем, считал, что пребывает вполне в форме. Он впустил Шона и предложил ему огневиски.

— Тед, — сказал Шон, бросая куртку на диван, — я не за этим пришел. Тут такое дело...

— Что?

Они так и остановились посреди захламленной комнаты — друг напротив друга.

— Толливер тебя заменял на допросах Гриндельвальда...

— И? Прибил он его, что ли? Что случилось?

— Мозговое кровоизлияние, насколько я понял, — сказал Шон.

— А-а... — Тед пожевал губы. — Ясно. Дело серьезное?

— Похоже на то. Колдомедики сбежались чуть ли не полным составом.

— Ясно, — повторил Тед.

Он и сам не слишком понимал, что чувствует. Почти разочарование — он и сам не отказался бы в этом поучаствовать. Беспокойство за Толливера, который был из правильных мальчиков, с трудом переносящих настолько серьезные ошибки. Страх: если этот мудак сдохнет или свихнется, так ничего и не сказав...

Если этот мудак сдохнет...

Тед невольно представил, как тот валяется там, полуживой — а может, уже и мертвый. Шон смотрел на Теда, чуть прищурясь.

О, твою мать! Свяжись с легилиментом...

— Так, — сказал Тед и отправился по кухонным шкафам искать коробку с запасом вытрезвляющих зелий. — Навещу-ка я Толливера. Молодой он еще для таких приключений.

— Пойти с тобой?

— Я бы не против, но Толливера, боюсь, такой визит напряжет.

— Не съешь там его.

Тед только усмехнулся. Глотнул вытрезвляющего, переоделся, захватил бутылку приличного огневиски — из тех, которые не зазорно подарить кому-нибудь.

— А вообще дела как идут? Толка хоть какого-то добились?

— Толка... — Шон странно хмыкнул. — Ну что ж. Мы узнали, что концепцию Великого блага он придумал не один, и что с этим своим единомышленником Гриндельвальд в юности крутил любовь. Весьма трогательную, надо сказать.

— Ты шутишь, я надеюсь?

— Да если бы, — сказал Шон. — Мне пришлось наблюдать, как этот bon ami лазил к нему в окно и как они тискались в перерывах между политической болтовней. Впрочем, они в самом деле были трогательными. Первая любовь, знаешь. Очень солнечные воспоминания. И всплывают они с подозрительной регулярностью. А кроме них — больше ничего.

— Считаешь, он показывает это специально?

— Серафина так считает.

— А ты?

— Я не знаю, если честно. Возможно, он просто погружается в воспоминания, чтобы не видеть наши рожи. Думаю, мы ему изрядно надоели.

Из квартиры они вышли вместе с Шоном и на улице аппарировали — каждый в своем направлении. Адрес Толливера Тед помнил из досье.

Он шел, сам не зная, что собирается сказать бедному парню. К вечеру похолодало, солнце скрылось за дальними домами. Сунув руки в карманы, Тед шагал между не-магами, спешащими по домам, и все еще представлял Гриндельвальда на койке в медчасти.

Ахиллес Толливер открыл дверь почти сразу. Он не выглядел ни пьяным, ни особо расстроенным. И одет был прилично, только галстук успел развязать, и тот свисал печальными хвостами вдоль рубашки.

— Насвистели уже? — сказал Ахиллес хмуро.

— Впустишь?

— Конечно, входи. Меня отстраняют?

— Представления не имею.

Тед прошел в аккуратную и, наверное, даже красиво обставленную квартиру. Сел в кресло, достал бутылку.

— Давай-ка выпьем, и ты мне все расскажешь.

Ахиллес грустно ухмыльнулся, однако послушно принес два бокала и устроился в кресле напротив. Сказал:

— Я и в самом деле виноват. Он меня взбесил. Напомнил про Тину, и я перегнул палку.

Занятно, и давно для Толливера Голдштейн стала Тиной? Месяц назад они еще бодро цапались и не слишком рвались работать на совместных операциях. Вот так и уходи в отпуск.

— Он ее к смерти приговорил, ублюдок.

— Он и Грейвза, скорее всего, убил, — прибавил Тед.

— Я помню, — все так же хмуро сказал Ахиллес, согревая бокал в ладонях.

— Ну так и не переживай из-за этого ни минуты. Мы и без того рисковали. Эта история слишком надолго затянулась. Три месяца допросов — это не шутка, и все это прекрасно понимают, Серафина тоже.

— Я знаю, но все равно как-то не по себе. На фронте было проще. Я иногда скучаю по тем временам, — сказал Ахиллес. Допил огневиски. Прикрыл ладонью бокал, отказываясь от добавки.

— Да, — сказал задумчиво Тед. — Я тоже иногда скучаю. Так вы с Голдштейн, что же, наконец нашли общий язык?

— Тед, да иди ты.

— Давай еще выпьем. Не разыгрывай трезвенника. Давай-давай. За любовь.

Теду вдруг вспомнился Шон и его рассказ о первой любви Гриндельвальда.

За любовь, которая бывает такой разной... Такой разной. Чертова любовь.

\---

Допросы возобновились недели через полторы. Шон с интересом наблюдал за тем, как Тед впервые увидел Гриндельвальда после долгого перерыва. Когда дверь открылась, и заключенного ввели, лицо у Теда застыло. Выглядел Гриндельвальд плохо: осунулся еще больше и ходил с заметным трудом. Тело его порой конвульсивно вздрагивало — так заметно, что звякали цепи его кандалов. Но он был спокоен и, казалось, даже доволен чем-то. Опустившись на свой стул, он искоса взглянул на Теда и улыбнулся половиной рта.

— Скучал по мне, Стенхоуп?

— А ты по мне? — тотчас ответил Тед. Демонстративно поднял палочку.

«Не сможет, — подумал Шон. — Не сможет старина Тедди, все это уже перешло всякую грань, и он тоже это чувствует. Он не садист».

Весь прошедший месяц МАКУСА лихорадило, проверяли и перепроверяли тюремную охрану, колдомедиков и даже кое-кого из авроров. Несколько человек было арестовано.

Шон был уверен, что именно Теда Гриндельвальд наметил себе как следующую жертву. Половина дела сделана, Тед уже ему сочувствует. А что будет дальше — помощь при побеге? И ведь не предупредить, не переубедить.

— Ну я вижу, все в сборе, — сказал Гриндельвальд, все еще улыбаясь. — Можете начинать, друзья мои.

«Ну, дожили. Теперь он командует допросом».

Шон перехватил взгляд Гриндельвальда, слегка насмешливый и усталый. И вечное лето, царившее в чужих воспоминаниях, приняло Шона в свои объятья.

Он увидел реку, которая неспешно текла меж пологих берегов. В зарослях ивняка вились комары; облака толпились в низком небе. Альбус лежал в траве, закинув руки за голову. Сидевший рядом Геллерт сорвал травинку и кончиком ее водил по лицу Альбуса; тот жмурился, улыбался, но ничего не говорил. Ленивая летняя истома словно разлита была в воздухе.

Солнце вдруг выхлестнуло меж облаков, вспыхнуло в золотых волосах Геллерта, озарило лицо Альбуса, еще совсем мальчишеское, со смешным пушком рыжеватой щетины. Лицо Геллерта оставалось в тени. Он бросил травинку и нагнулся, коснулся губами скулы Альбуса — невинный, легкий поцелуй, ничего, казалось бы, не значащий. Прошептал:

— Пойдем купаться?

Ветер растрепал ему волосы, всколыхал верхушки трав, зашелестел листвой. Никого не было вокруг, только эти двое; деревня осталась далеко в стороне. На противоположном берегу росли аккуратные, словно бы подстриженные дубы. Ласточки носились над самой водой. В темной речной воде отражалась рябь облаков.

Раздевшись до кальсон, они отправились в воду. Ныряли, плавали наперегонки, хохотали — смех разносился далеко по округе. Не слишком широкая, илистая река терпеливо сносила это мальчишеское буйство.

Наконец они угомонились. Остановились друг против друга, по пояс в виде. По обнаженным спинам стекала вода. Стали заметны бледные веснушки на плечах Альбуса.

Геллерт нервно переступил с ноги на ногу. Шагнул вперед, встал совсем близко, опустил руку в воду. На щеках Альбуса вдруг вспыхнул румянец.

— Не здесь... Не надо...

— Никто не увидит.

Геллерт часто дышал. Рука Альбуса тоже потянулась вниз, к застежкам кальсон Геллерта. Видно и впрямь было не слишком хорошо, но Шон и не хотел наблюдать за этим. Тоже мне невидаль: двое юнцов друг другу дрочат.

Солнце то ныряло в облака, то заливало ярким светом все вокруг. Ветер усилился. Тени и свет неслись через реку, через поля и овраги.

Кончив, те двое еще долго стояли в реке, прильнув друг к другу, и темная илистая вода их омывала.

Ничего серьезного, ни разговоров о Великом благе, ни даже признаний в любви, просто вода журчит, ветер шумит листвой, и несутся по миру тени и свет...

Так все и шло — день за днем, пока однажды Шон, ворвавшись в мысли Гриндельвальда, не ощутил вместо воздушности воспоминаний снова ту плотную, странную среду, которая казалась более реальной, чем сама реальность.

Шон увидел Криденса Бэрбоуна, паренька-обскуриала, которого уничтожили авроры в прошлом декабре, в день ареста Гриндельвальда. Бэрбоун, наклонив голову, будто двигаясь против сильного ветра, шел по улице. Выражение лица у него было довольно мрачным. Над домами реял кружевной силуэт башни Эйфеля.

Мальчишка, который и Нью-Йорк-то вряд ли покидал, не говоря уж о Соединенных Штатах, шел по людной парижской улице. Если это не прошлое, тогда что же это? Будущее?

Шона отшвырнуло прочь, из парижской ветреной весны ли, осени — в духоту допросной комнаты. Гриндельвальд сидел, уронив голову на стол. У Сары палочка дрожала в руке.

Тед стоял поодаль, белый как мел. Он вдруг развернулся и вышел, оттолкнув плечом Тони Эспозито.

— Что случилось? — спросил Шон.

Сара не ответила. Эспозито хмурился, что в его исполнении выглядело забавно: брови у него были карикатурные.

— За Коулсон уже послали. Маккриди, ты бы приглядел за Стенхоупом, он у нас не молоденький. Я-то не могу отсюда уйти, сам понимаешь.

Авроры!.. Можно подумать, Гриндельвальд сейчас в состоянии бежать — или уж чего они от него ждут. Шон кивнул Эспозито и отправился искать Теда.

Далеко, впрочем, ходить не пришлось. Камеры предварительного заключения все были пусты, Тед сидел в одной из них и курил, стряхивая пепел в жестяную кружку. Шон вошел в клетку и сел на койку рядом с Тедом.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да мне-то что сделается.

— А с Гриндельвальдом что?

— Удар, — сказал Тед меланхолично. — Если его не откачают, я прославлюсь. Забавно, да? Человек, который убил Гриндельвальда, — как звучит?

— Организм у него крепкий, — сказал Шон.

— Да уж. Но как по мне, лучше сдохнуть, чем остаться парализованным идиотом. И главное, что все зря. Ничего мы не узнали.

— Кое-что я узнал. Сегодня.

— Ну?..

— Криденс Бэрбоун жив и находится в Париже.

Они переглянулись. У Теда нехорошо сузились глаза, он грязно выругался.

— Гриндельвальд все еще надеется использовать его как оружие. Серафина уже знает?

— Нет еще.

— Так иди сообщи ей. Заодно расскажи, что он еще не сдох, конечно, но вполне может это сделать в ближайшее время.

— А ты?

— А я, — сказал Тед, вытряхивая из пачки новую сигарету, — больше не хочу иметь с этим ничего общего. Понадобится, уйду в отставку. Мне наплевать на все, ясно? Просто наплевать.

И Шон так и не придумал, как на это ответить.

\---

В медчасть Тед зашел только на следующий день. До того он успел выслушать Пиквери, на которую все больше наседала Международная конфедерация, требуя передать им Гриндельвальда. Заодно поговорили о должности главы департамента магического правопорядка, которую кто-то наконец должен был занять. Сирша был еще молода для подобной ответственности, а себя Тед считал уже слишком старым. Да и тошнило его от одной мысли, чтобы занять место Персиваля.

К тому времени Тед уже знал, что Гриндельвальд в очередной раз выкарабкался. И впрямь на редкость крепкий и удачливый он был сукин сын. Видеть его не слишком хотелось. Но все-таки Тед к нему зашел.

Солнечный свет заливал просторную палату — будто сладкий сироп, в котором тихо плыли пустые койки. Тед поморщился. Головная боль, терзавшая его с вечера, словно бы усилилась в этой светлой тишине.

Занята была лишь одна кровать у окна. Тед подошел, посмотрел в изнуренное серое лицо, изученное за эти месяцы до последней черточки. Глаза Гриндельвальда были закрыты. Он лежал, слегка повернув голову набок, прижавшись виском к своей ладони.

Нескованный и без охраны — Джейна Коулсон сильно рискует, оставляя его так. Впрочем, Тед сам должен был еще с вечера позаботиться о том, чтобы приставить к пациенту авроров. А вместо этого выкурил две пачки сигарет и думал боггарт знает о чем.

Среди царивших здесь чистоты и аккуратности заношенное тряпье заключенного выглядело особенно неприглядно. Босые, давно немытые ноги притягивали взгляд; Тед постоял, посмотрел, потом сдернул с соседней кровати простыню и накрыл эти ступни.

Светлые ресницы дрогнули. Гриндельвальд приоткрыл глаза, глянул на Теда, снова закрыл. Сказал медленно, странно заикаясь:

— С-сладкого п-принесешь чего-нибудь?

— Ты охренел вконец? — осведомился Тед.

— Ш-шоколада хочется.

Тед постоял над ним еще немного, разглядывая, будто не насмотрелся за все это время, потом, усмехаясь сам над собой, сказал:

— Ладно.

И отправился искать шоколад.

В здании расположены были десятка полтора разнообразных кафе и ресторанчиков. Тед побродил с этажа на этаж, в итоге просто купил пакет зайчиков Биззи у эльфа на шестнадцатом и вернулся в медчасть. Бросил пакет Гриндельвальду на койку.

— Держи.

Тот принялся открывать пакет, но получалось у него так себе. Тед впервые в жизни видел, чтобы у трезвого человека настолько тряслись руки. Наконец Тед не выдержал, сел на соседнюю койку и отобрал у Гриндельвальда пакет. Вскрыл, достал упаковку с зайчиком, разорвал и поставил шоколадную фигурку на подрагивающую, не слишком чистую ладонь. Гриндельвальд и среагировать не успел, зайчик немедленно упрыгал по его животу, слетел на простыню, проскакал до края кровати и десантировался на пол. Тед не стал его ловить, достал еще одну упаковку, вскрыл и крепко взял маленького шоколадного зайца за уши.

— Рот открой.

Пока самый известный преступник современности жевал зайчика, Тед выудил из надорванной упаковки бумажку с предсказанием и меланхолично прочитал вслух:

— Ваша любовь взаимна. Человек, которого вы любите, тоже любит вас и думает о вас дни и ночи напролет.

Гриндельвальд аж глаза открыл.

— Это еще что?

— Предсказание от зайчиков Биззи. В Европе их не продают?

— Представления не имею.

— Еще будешь?

Гриндельвальд показал глазами: да.

— Сомневаюсь, что такой мудак способен любить, — сказал Тед, шелестя упаковкой, — но зайчикам, конечно, виднее. А, твою мать!

Заяц вырвался и ускакал на пол к своему собрату. Гриндельвальд усмехнулся и снова закрыл глаза.

— У тебя и в самом деле кто-то есть? Любимая женщина?

— Тебе не наплевать, Стенхоуп?

— Не знаю, — сказал Тед, разрывая очередную упаковку. — Жалко гипотетическую бедняжку, которая где-то там сидит и переживает за подобного мудака. Все глаза небось выплакала.

— У меня есть пожилая родственница, — сказал вдруг Гриндельвальд, — которая, возможно, и в самом деле переживает, но вряд ли твои зайчики ее имели в виду.

Тед сунул ему в рот еще одного зайчика. Развернул бумажку, прочитал:

— Потерпите еще немного, скоро ваши неприятности закончатся. — Глянул в задумчивое лицо Гриндельвальда. — Помрешь, что ли?

— Не переживай, Стенхоуп, я умру еще не скоро.

— А жаль, — заметил Тед.

«У меня есть пожилая родственница, которая, возможно, и в самом деле переживает...» Родственники случаются у всех, даже у знаменитых на весь мир убийц. А все же, пожалуй, жаль старушенцию, если она и в самом деле существует. То еще, наверное, удовольствие — прочесть однажды в газетах, что его арестовали, а потом ждать известия о казни или тюремном заключении.

Тед упустил очередного зайца. Задумчиво развернул бумажку, пробежал глазами. «В этом году вы достигнете цели, которой не сумели достичь в прошлом году». Снова глянул на Гриндельвальда: тот, казалось, задремал, повернувшись на бок. Тед убрал волосы, свесившиеся Гриндельвальду на лицо, движением палочки затемнил окна.

Развернутого было зайчика съел сам. Глянул на бумажку с предсказанием: «Вы найдете то, что ищете, и старый друг к вам возвратится». Скомкал бумажку, зажал в кулаке, не зная, на ком бы сорвать злость. Сбежавшие зайчики плясали на полу — вот радости-то будет эльфам-уборщикам.

Тед посидел еще немного, глядя на спящего, а потом тихо ушел.

\---

Прекратившиеся было сны в апреле снова вернулись. Ночь за ночью Альбусу снилась равнина, мокнущая под нескончаемым дождем. Лужи, раскисшая земля, редкая трава порой сменялись каменистыми пустошами, но рельеф оставался ровным, как стол, — ни оврагов, ни подъемов. По этой равнине брел Геллерт, закованный в цепи.

Казалось, он стремится к некой определенной цели; путь его был словно вычерчен по линейке. Геллерт падал в грязь, снова поднимался, шатаясь, но не сходил с воображаемой прямой, проложенной то ли судьбой, то ли его собственным упрямством. Ночью за ночью Альбус наблюдал за этим путешествием, одновременно и жалея Геллерта, и страшась этого упорного стремления к чему-то, скрытому за горизонтом.

Сны были тягостными. Просыпаясь, Альбус понимал, что все это — лишь результат его собственных переживаний, но, засыпая, он забывал о том, что все это происходит не наяву. Вынужденный наблюдать ночь за ночью, как Геллерт постепенно худеет и сбивает ноги в кровь, как одежда его превращается в грязные лохмотья, как он мокнет под проклятым дождем, Альбус буквально с ума сходил от невозможности хоть как-то ему помочь.

Наконец Альбусу приснилось, что Геллерт упал и больше не может подняться. В тот миг, обреченный смотреть на тощее тело, лежащее в грязи, Альбус проклял все — магов, магглов, все войны на свете и само существование совести. Если бы они были вместе, ничего бы с Геллертом не случилось. О, если бы они были вместе!..

До сих пор в этих снах самого Альбуса не было, он лишь наблюдал со стороны. А теперь он вдруг почувствовал, как дождь барабанит по его плечам и голове, ощутил под ногами раскисшую грязь и шагнул вперед, упал рядом с Геллертом на колени, приподнял его за плечи, заставляя сесть.

Геллерт посмотрел на него мутными глазами и вдруг хрипло, зло расхохотался.

— Снова ты!.. Ну и какой в этом смысл? Зачем ты снова мне снишься? Ведь на самом деле тебе все равно.

Альбус вытирал грязь с его лица. Геллерт высвободился из рук Альбуса, отодвинулся и сел, подтянув колени к груди и сгорбившись, будто нахохлившийся мокрый голубь. Посмотрел на Альбуса искоса.

— Милосердие, — продолжал Геллерт все так же хрипло, — удивительная гадость. Бросить монетку нищему, сунуть объедки голодному и можно спать спокойно, не мучаясь. Тебя и в самом деле утешает нечто подобное?

— Я тебя не понимаю.

— Что тут понимать. Ты, конечно, сожалеешь о моей загубленной жизни, однако в тюрьму или на казнь отправишь меня с глубоким облегчением, ведь я тогда не смогу больше причинять вред твоим драгоценным магглам. Надеюсь, ты сказал своему С-скамандеру, как ты им доволен. Но как человек милосердный, ты готов, конечно, пролить над моей судьбой две-три слезинки.

Казалось, он бредит. Он говорил торопливо, глотая окончания слов. Взгляд мутных глаз блуждал, ни на чем не останавливаясь; на Альбуса Геллерт больше не смотрел.

— Я все это прекрасно понимаю, так почему ты мне снишься, и снишься, и снишься? Я так устал от этого. Будь все проклято! Мне так тебя не хватает. Я соскучился, Ал...

Судорожно вздохнув, Альбус придвинулся к нему и снова коснулся его лица. Обхватил ладонями грязные щеки и, нагнувшись, поцеловал дрожавшие, еще что-то говорившие губы. Геллерт замолчал. Его несфокусированный, мутный взгляд наконец остановился.

— Ал?..

— Да, это я, — сказал Альбус. — Я здесь.

Геллерт закрыл глаза. Некоторое время он сидел так, размеренно дыша, словно собираясь с силами. Потом взглянул на Альбуса вполне осмысленно и сказал:

— Давай увидимся. Наяву.

— Геллерт, это невозможно.

— Не сейчас. Летом. Или осенью. Послушай, давай встретимся. Хватит этих игр в шахматы на расстоянии. Я хочу тебя увидеть.

— Геллерт...

— Захочешь снова меня засадить, приходи сам. Как насчет Парижа? Прекрасный город, правда? Приходи, Ал, и останови меня. Я буду ждать тебя в Париже.

— Я не могу.

— Все ты можешь.

Альбус качал головой.

— Упиваться жалостью к себе — очень скучное занятие, Ал. Оно тебе не идет.

Геллерт вдруг оттолкнул его — так сильно, что Альбус опрокинулся назад, спиной в грязь. Мелькнуло перед глазами стылое дождливое небо.

Когда Альбус сумел подняться, Геллерта уже не было. Все так же мокла под дождем бескрайняя равнина, все так же унылы и однообразны были краски. Альбус вдруг ощутил настоятельную необходимость идти вперед и нести свою ношу, вынести все до конца. Альбус встал на ноги и отправился вперед по равнине, словно привязанный к невидимой черте, которую прочертила перед ним судьба.

\---

Допросы наконец прекратились. Информацию по Криденсу Бэрбоуну передали Международной конфедерации. От МАКУСА расследование поручили Голдштейн; Тед решил, что ее Бэрбоун хотя бы не попытается убить сразу, как только увидит.

Уволили нескольких колдомедиков и еще кого-то из тюремной охраны. Гриндельвальда перевели под охрану авроров, в полностью изолированное от остального тюремного блока помещение.

— Сейчас, когда мы согласились на экстрадицию, мы не можем позволить себе его упустить, — сказала Пиквери.

Тед отстранился от происходящего, насколько мог. Хватало проблем и кроме Гриндельвальда. Но однажды все-таки не выдержал, зашел в камеру, полюбовался на человека, сидящего под изолирующей сферой, послушал шипение чупакабры, привязанной к стулу. Потом убрал сферу и сунул Гриндельвальду сэндвич. Сказал:

— Идут переговоры о твоей экстрадиции в Европу.

— Я знаю.

С заиканием явно было покончено, да и выглядел Гриндельвальд значительно лучше. Тед смотрел, как он ест. Исчез сэндвич в мгновение ока. Над последним куском Гриндельвальд задумался, потом бросил его чупакабре.

— Нужно тебе что-нибудь? — спросил Тед.

Гриндельвальд странно усмехнулся. Облизал крошки с губ.

— Холодно здесь, Стенхоуп.

— Ладно, — сказал Тед. — Дадут тебе какие-нибудь шмотки потеплее.

Они переглянулись. Тед первым отвел взгляд, вернул сферу на место и ушел. Через пару дней пришел снова.

Так все и тянулось до тех самых пор, когда при очередной проверке легилименты не выявили среди авроров людей, готовивших побег.

Пиквери была в ярости, а Тед это известие воспринял до странности спокойно. Месяца три назад он рвался бы прибить этих ублюдков, а теперь ему казалось, он их понимает.

— Этот человек, — говорила Пиквери, пока металась перед неподвижно стоявшим Тедом, — больше не скажет ни единого слова! Серебряный язык! Сидеть в тюрьме или отправиться на казнь он способен и без языка. И не смейте говорить, что вы не станете этого делать, Стенхоуп! Сделаете, и немедленно...

Она вдруг замолчала. Тед оглянулся: от лифта шел невысокий паренек в аккуратном костюме. Абернети, начальник отдела регистрации палочек.

— Вы что-то хотели, Абернети? — спросила Пиквери.

Тот выпрямился.

— Да, мадам президент. Я хотел доложить, что экспертиза фиала, изъятого у..

— Да-да, — сказала она нетерпеливо. — Ну так что вы обнаружили?

— Боюсь, что ничего, мадам президент.

— Ну что ж. К концу мая это станет уже не нашей заботой. Идите, Абернети.

Он торопливо ушел.

Тед через мгновение и думать о нем забыл. Он смотрел на Пиквери.

— Госпожа президент... Не уверен, что Международная конфедерация поймет, если...

— Стенхоуп! Это приказ, — сказала она жестко. — И вы его выполните.

Тед продолжал спорить, сам даже не зная, почему. Не такая уж и опасная это была процедура. Лучше остаться без языка, чем без головы.

Однако в конце концов они с Пиквери отправились на тюремные этажи, взбудоражили там охрану и в окружении целой толпы явились к самой охраняемой камере в здании.

Дверь открылась. Тед привычно снял изолирующую сферу. Двое авроров помогли Гриндельвальду подняться.

Что-то было не так. Тед смотрел в лицо, изученное до последней черточки, и ему казалось, будто он смотрит в лицо незнакомца. Губы Гриндельвальда были стиснуты, глаза широко раскрыты. Он боялся. Пытался не подавать вида, но боялся.

Его держали с двух сторон. Тед подошел, поднял палочку. Отсечь язык не так уж сложно, сложнее сделать так, чтобы его не смогли восстановить. Этого он боится? Немоты?

Серебряный язык Европы.

Ему и в самом деле есть, что терять. Однако лучше быть немым, чем мертвым. Утратив речь, он станет менее опасен.

Язык упал на пол — кусок мертвой плоти, которая уже не сможет солгать, съязвить, увлечь за собой. Гриндельвальд практически висел в руках державших его авроров, голова его была опущена. Тед вышел, даже не дождавшись, пока Гриндельвальда вернут на его стул.

— Ахиллес, идем пройдемся.

Толливер неуверенно на него глянул. Что-то было не так. Везде, в каждой детали.

Они прошли по коридору мимо строя авроров к лифтам, остановились там, где можно было поговорить без чужого присутствия.

— Абернети здесь был, так? — спросил Тед тихо.

Толливер на миг отвел взгляд, потом снова глянул Теду в глаза.

— Был.

— Он входил в камеру?

— Да. Что случилось, Тед?

— Ты с ним был?

— Нет.

— Кто-то другой?

— Эспозито, — сказал Толливер после некоторого молчания. — Тед, насколько это серьезно?..

— Да ничего пока серьезного, просто интересно стало.

Абсолютно ничего серьезного. В отдел регистрации палочек Тед поднялся, почти ни о чем не думая. Заглянул в длинный кабинет, где скрипели сами по себе перья, а служебные записки нападали друг на друга. Никого. Тед окликнул Берил из соседнего отдела:

— Не знаешь, где Абернети?

— Он ушел. Вот только что, — ответила она. — Сказал, что заболел.

— Ясно, — пробормотал Тед.

Ясно.

Он постоял, сунул руки в карманы, покачался с пятки на носок. На душе было удивительно пусто. Нужно было поднимать тревогу, брать под стражу и допрашивать Тони Эспозито, выяснять, кто именно сейчас находится в камере.

Тед постоял еще немного и отправился в свой кабинет, запер дверь и достал из сейфа бутылку огневиски. Гори все синим пламенем.

\---

На холмах вокруг Хогвартса зацветал ракитник. Альбусу с утра вспомнилась шотландская баллада, и так весь день и крутилось в голове навязчивое «Ракитник зацвел, как его не любить... за цветами больше нам не ходить...»

После заседания в учительской к нему вдруг подошла Минерва Макгонагалл.

— Альбус, можно с вами поговорить?

— Конечно, — ответил он.

— Простите меня, но я не могу больше молчать. Всю весну вы сам не свой, Альбус. Что случилось? Может быть, я могу вам чем-то помочь?

— О, Минерва. Поверьте, все в порядке.

— Нет, не в порядке! — ответила она серьезно. — Пойдемте во двор, Альбус.

Минерва увлекла его за собой. Они вышли из замка и медленно отправились по тропинке через холмы к Запретному лесу.

«Зацвел ракитник, как его не любить...»

— Альбус, пожалуйста. Я вижу, что вам тяжело.

— Знаете, Минерва, — сказал Альбус, — я этой весной ездил по делам в Вену и прочел там статью одного занимательного маггловского профессора. Он писал о подсознании и о том, как оно влияет на жизнь человека. Как оно говорит с нами через наши сны. Я всего лишь плохо сплю, Минерва.

— Вам что-то снится?

— Бескрайняя равнина, которую мне нужно перейти. Груз, который мне нужно вынести.

Минерва остановилась.

— Альбус, — сказала она, — я знаю, что вы человек скрытный. Но вам нет нужды нести свой груз в одиночку, каким бы он ни был. У вас есть друзья.

— Нет ничего особенного в моих проблемах, Минерва. У всех свои горести. Я думаю, для каждого человека это и есть самое сложное — идти своим путем, не сворачивая, даже если идти становится непросто. Но идти нужно, — он принужденно засмеялся. — Знаете, у меня весь день сегодня в голове крутится баллада о ноже и ножнах. «Зацвел ракитник, как его не любить...» Вы наверняка ее слышали.

— Да, — сказала Минерва, — конечно, слышала. Баллада о том, как сестра родила от брата, и он убил ее и сына, чтобы потом горько оплакивать.

— Занятно, как часто песни складывают о такой неправильной, болезненной любви.

— О счастливой любви, наверное, нет смысла петь. Ее нужно проживать.

— Да, — сказал Альбус глухо.

По небу плыли нежные перья облаков. Темная масса Запретного леса шумела на ветру. На самой опушке желтели кусты цветущего ракитника.

— Я бы хотела прочесть труды того профессора. Вы скажете мне его фамилию?

— Я дам вам почитать, Минерва. Я купил несколько его книг. Удивительно, насколько магглы превосходят нас в познании мира и самих себя. Я раньше и не задумывался о том, как много могут рассказать о человеке его сны.

\---

Абернети появился на работе пару дней спустя. Столкнувшись с ним в лифте, Тед перехватил его за плечо и заставил выйти на ближайшем же этаже. Невысокий и щуплый, Абернети и не пытался сопротивляться, покорно вышел и так же безропотно прошел за Тедом по коридору. Когда вышедшие за ними следом люди расползлись по кабинетам, Тед прижал Абернети к стене, и тот взглянул на него снизу вверх большими зеленоватыми глазами.

— Какого боггарта ты все еще здесь?

— Я здесь работаю, мистер Стенхоуп.

Абернети мягко, едва заметно улыбался, странным образом похожий на всем довольно, сытого котенка, благодушно трогающего лапой игрушечную мышь. Тед с трудом подавил желание открутить ему голову прямо здесь, в коридоре.

— Пойдем куда-нибудь, Стенхоуп, — сказал Абернети спокойно. — Какой смысл обжиматься у всех на глазах?

Тед выругался и отпустил его.

Поднялись в отдел регистрации палочек. Миленькая блондинка принесла им кофе и булочки, испуганно взглянула на Теда широко раскрытыми глазами, будто его кровожадные намерения были написаны у него на лице. Ушла, цокая каблуками. Стало очень тихо.

Тед задумчиво смотрел на то, как Абернети расправляется с булочкой. Наконец не выдержал.

— Да жри ты помедленней, не сбежит она от тебя.

Абернети медленно поднял на него взгляд.

— Чего ты хочешь, Стенхоуп?

— Не твою булку, это точно.

— Ты знаешь, о чем я, — сказал тот, дожевывая.

Тед подтолкнул к нему свою тарелку с булкой. Сказал:

— Подставить вместо себя парня — это было умно. Но почему ты все еще здесь?

— У меня здесь еще остались дела.

— Ах, дела.

— Чего ты хочешь? — повторил Абернети, вдруг сделавшись серьезным, почти угрюмым. — Бойни? Я могу тебе это устроить. А ты готов бросить своих мальчиков-девочек в пекло без шансов на выживание? Не мешай мне, Стенхоуп.

— В чем именно не мешать?

— Просто — не мешай.

— А мальчишка тем временем будет сидеть?

— Это ненадолго. Как только определятся с датой экстрадиции, все закончится.

Абернети вдруг показался Теду очень усталым. Словно сквозь облик старательного начальника захудалого отдела вдруг проступило что-то иное. Тед отвел взгляд от лица, посмотрел на руки: никакой дрожи.

— Ты вообразил, что я дам тебе разгуливать на свободе?

Эта кривоватая улыбка одной половиной рта принадлежала уж точно не Абернети.

— Не вмешивайся, Стенхоуп. Иначе просто зря погубишь людей.

Тед сунул стиснутые кулаки в карманы, угрюмо поднялся и пошел прочь. Пройдя половину кабинета, вдруг остановился, подумал, вернулся к внимательно наблюдавшему за ним Абернети.

— Дай перо.

Поперек попавшегося под руку листа Тед размашисто написал адрес, подтолкнул бумагу к Абернети.

— Его зовут Бенни Золотые руки. Он, пожалуй, один из лучших колдомедиков в стране. С МАКУСА он не сотрудничает. Берет очень дорого, но, думаю, ты найдешь, чем расплатиться. Скажешь, что от Теда, он примет. Он мне кое-чем обязан.

Тед ждал очередной насмешки и сам был готов над собой посмеяться: нашел, кого жалеть. Но достался ему лишь быстрый, нечитаемый взгляд зеленоватых глаз. Абернети кивнул.

Тед бросил перо и ушел.

С Абернети они пересекались еще несколько раз, но больше Тед к нему не подходил. Видел, как Абернети разговаривает с Пиквери, а та ему благосклонно внимает. Тед размышлял о том, чем он сам отличается от того же Эспозито, жалел мальчишку, сидевшего в камере вместо Гриндельвальда, но так ничего и не предпринял.

Теду постоянно вспоминалась схватка в метро, тот жуткий момент, когда Перси Грейвз — ублюдок в его обличии — вдруг развернулся и пошел на них, и ничего, абсолютно ничего они все не могли ему противопоставить.

«Ты хочешь бойни?»

Нет. Меньше всего он этого хотел.

\---

Экстрадицию назначили на тридцатое мая. Когда карета с заключенным наконец отбыла, Тед не почувствовал ни малейшего облегчения. Он тотчас отправился разыскивать Абернети — и не нашел.

На улице лило как из ведра. Тед поднялся на площадку под крышей, где сейчас было пусто, и долго стоял на самом краю и курил. Что будет, когда европейцы обнаружат, кого они забрали на самом деле? Если обнаружат, конечно.

— Вот вы где, мистер Стенхоуп, — сказала Пиквери у него за спиной.

— Да, госпожа президент.

— Теперь, когда это все закончилось, нам нужно двигаться дальше. Вы подумали о том, чтобы занять должность главы департамента?

— Я не гожусь для этого, — сказал Тед.

«Я позволил преступнику разгуливать на свободе».

— Персиваль Грейвз мертв, пора нам всем это признать. Кто-то должен занять его место.

— Я подумывал об отставке.

Тед смотрел на дождь, на мокрые крыши домов и светящиеся в ночи окна. Вся жизнь Теда прошла в аврорате, ничего у него не было, кроме работы. Но он считал, что обязан уйти. Теперь, когда история с Гриндельвальдом была, по всей видимости, закончена, он мог себе это позволить. Делами аврората займется Толливер, не так уж он и молод, если подумать. Он прошел войну, а на войне люди взрослеют быстро.

— Мистер Стенхоуп... — начала Пиквери, и в эту самую минуту раздался хлопок аппарации.

Здание МАКУСА полностью было закрыто антиаппарационными чарами, но сюда аппарировать было можно.

Серафина Пиквери замолчала, глаза ее широко раскрылись. Тед присвистнул. В метре от них появился Рудольф Шпильман, насквозь мокрый, в изодранном плаще, с чупакаброй, вцепившейся ему в плечо.

— Ради всего святого! — прокричал он, задыхаясь, — Уберите от меня эту тварь!

Тед шагнул к нему и спокойно отцепил подозрительно знакомую зверушку. Чупакабра, прикормленная остатками сэндвичей, с готовность пошла в привычные руки. Обхватив запястье Теда всеми лапками, немедленно закурлыкала, жалуясь — то ли на Шпильмана, то ли на неожиданное путешествие.

— Мистер Стенхоуп, это вряд ли может быть та самая чупакабра? — сказала вдруг Пиквери.

— Боюсь, что это она, госпожа президент.

Шпильмана, осевшего на пол, била крупная дрожь.

— Вы... — пытался сказать он. — Вы...

Пиквери посмотрела на него сверху.

— Значит, вы допустили, чтобы Гриндельвальд оказался на свободе? — сказала она холодно. — А ведь я вас предупреждала, мистер Шпильман.

— Это вы допустили! — взорвался он. — Тот, кого вы мне передали под видом Гриндельвальда, был вашим же сотрудником!

Пиквери приподняла бровь. Она явно не верила.

— Думаю, мистеру Шпильману нужно в медчасть, — сказал Тед.

Наклонился, чтобы помочь подняться, но тот шарахнулся прочь.

— Не подходите ко мне с этой тварью! Она на стороне Гриндельвальда!

— Мистер Шпильман, успокойтесь, — сказала Пиквери мягко. — Вы, похоже, пережили серьезное потрясение. Давайте, я вам помогу. Пойдемте. Стенхоуп, избавьтесь от твари и приходите в мой кабинет.

Пиквери увела стонущего Шпильмана, Тед остался наедине со зверушкой. Почесал ее за ухом. Сказал вслух:

— Ну и что мне с тобой делать?

«На стороне Гриндельвальда», надо же. Впрочем, он и в самом деле был с тварью ласков.

— Ну пойдем, — сказал Тед. — Познакомлю тебя с милой девушкой. Она чуть не влюбилась в магзоолога, так что сможет за тобой присмотреть. Ты небось жрать хочешь, а?

Разбирательство всех обстоятельств побега Гриндельвальда длилось до самого утра. Пиквери так до конца и не поверила в дикий рассказ Шпильмана, считая, что он жаждет переложить вину за побег на МАКУСА. Однако Абернети не нашли. Тед надеялся, что с мальчишкой все будет в порядке — там, куда его увез Гриндельвальд.

На рассвете Тед явился наконец в свой кабинет, где Голдштейн и Толливер всю ночь самоотверженно караулили опасную тварь, и застал там идиллическую картину. Толливер дремал, уронив голову на согнутую руку, а Голдштейн, прислонившись к его плечу, кормила чупакабру конфетами.

— А потом, — сказал Тед, — она станет кидаться на людей и выгрызать из них куски. Дали бы мяса бедняжке.

— Это мальчик, — сообщила Голдштейн, — и он еще детеныш.

Теду вспомнился рассказ Шпильмана. «Антонио». Наверное, и в самом деле мальчик.

— Раз детеныш, значит, надо кормить конфетами?

— Ему нравится.

Тед обошел стол и извлек из сейфа бутылку огневиски. Голдштейн наблюдала за ним. Тихо спросила:

— Гриндельвальд и в самом деле бежал?

— Похоже на то.

Она закусила губу, сделавшись похожей на школьницу перед трудным экзаменом.

— Ты с ним долго имел дело, Тед. Как думаешь, он станет мстить?

— Вряд ли он ради этого станет возвращаться в Штаты.

Она мотнула головой.

— Я не о себе беспокоюсь.

— А-а. — Тед перевел взгляд на спящего Толливера. — Я в любом случае уже написал Тесею Скамандеру, ему нужно знать подробности. Уж как-нибудь он брата защитит.

Чупакабра, учуяв Теда, отказалась от очередной конфеты и отправилась к нему через стол. Тед подставил руку.

— Ты ему нравишься, — сказала Голдштейн с удивлением.

— Он знает, что я предложу ему мясо, а не шоколадку.

Тед вынул из кармана сверток с бутербродами и принялся разворачивать. Проснулся Толливер, они с Голдштейн вдвоем заговорили и засмеялись. Тед наделил всех бутербродами — чупакабре достался свой собственный. Плеснул себе огневиски и отошел к окну.

Над Нью-Йорком сиял рассвет, небо переливалось всеми оттенками оранжевого и алого. Гриндельвальд был уже далеко. Он так долго оставался центром, вокруг которого крутилась жизнь Теда, что теперь Тед чувствовал себя до смешного осиротевшим. И в то же время — словно груз свалился с плеч.

— Последняя трапеза перед казнью, — сказала Голдштейн грустно.

Тед недоуменно обернулся: Голдштейн, передвинувшись, почесывала чупакабру за ухом, а тот, смешно улыбаясь, подставлял ей голову.

— Что с ним будет? — сказала Голдштейн, заметив взгляд Теда. — Убьют?

— Я уже сказал Серафине, что избавился от твари.

— И что теперь?

— Заберу домой, — сказал Тед. — Будет вместо кошки.

— Это незаконно.

— Уж кто бы говорил о законности, Голдштейн. Ладно, мальчики-девочки, пойду-ка я отсыпаться, ночка выдалась та еще. Оставляю вас на хозяйстве, огневиски только мой не выпейте. Слышала, что я сказал, Голдштейн?

— Я не пью на работе, Тед, — ответила она с улыбкой.

— Ну вот когда научишься, можешь считать себя настоящим аврором.

Тед посадил чупакабру в карман пальто и отправился прочь — из кабинета, из здания, подальше ото всех проблем. Что уж там будет — с Гриндельвальдом, с Абернети, с Международной конфедерацией и Серафиной Пиквери — Теду в тот момент было безразлично. В не-маговской булочной на углу он купил пакет свежих, еще горячих пончиков. Дома улегся с бутылкой огневиски и пончиками на диван.

Антонио, которого Тед отпустил гулять по полу, скоро вскарабкался на спинку дивана и оттуда заглянул Теду в лицо. «Знакомый человек, но не тот», — словно бы говорил он всем своим видом.

— Скучаешь, дружок? — сказал ему Тед. — Ну иди сюда. Антонио?

Тот встрепенулся. Пошел к протянутой руке, обхватил ее всеми лапками. Тед спустил его себе на живот. Антонио немного потоптался, устраиваясь, затем лег и свернулся клубком.

Тед глотнул еще огневиски и закрыл глаза. Он скоро заснул, и снилась ему карета, несущаяся в темном грозовом небе.

\---

О побеге Альбус узнал из газет. Заголовки кричали «Гриндельвальд бежал: никаких комментариев от Международной конфедерации магов». На колдографиях мелькала черная карета.

Мысль о том, что он сам в какой-то мере поспособствовал этому побегу, не оставляла Альбуса весь день. Стоило ли плести эту сеть, дергать за ниточки, побуждая политиков настаивать на экстрадиции Геллерта, если в конечном счете все это закончилось подобным образом? Конвой наверняка погиб. Бедные люди!

Одновременно Альбус думал и о том, все ли в порядке с самим Геллертом. Что если он ранен? Он ушел от людей Международной конфедерации, но добрался ли он благополучно хоть куда-нибудь?

Уроки в тот день Альбус вел рассеянно, не замечая ничего вокруг. Покончив с занятиями на сегодня, Альбус тотчас ушел к себе. Его взаимоотношения с прорицаниями не то чтобы наладились, но хрустальный шар с некоторым пор обитал у него в спальне. Других способов получения информации у Альбуса все равно не было.

Теперь Альбус сел перед шаром и взглянул на свое смутное отражение. Жизнь порой штука беспощадная. Поневоле задумаешься: стоит ли вообще иметь сердце.

Он коснулся шара чуть подрагивающей рукой и в который раз увидел Геллерта, выходящего на арену под гром аплодисментов. Этого еще не было. Это где-то в будущем. Но что с Геллертом происходит сейчас?

Пустота. Совершенное ничто. Потом темноту, воцарившуюся в шаре, разрезала вспышка молнии, и Альбус увидел просторную спальню. За незашторенными окнами сверкали молнии, на кровати лежал человек. Полностью одетый, он лежал навзничь и казался то ли пьяным, то ли смертельно усталым.

Это тоже вряд ли было настоящее. В отличие от видения про арену, которое вызывало у Альбуса одновременно не слишком объяснимую гордость, и ужас, и чувство странного стыда, это видение казалось скорее очень грустным. Геллерт был совершенно один. Никто не пришел к нему, не задернул портьеры на окнах, не заставил его раздеться и лечь нормально.

Так хотелось оказаться с ним рядом. Коснуться, вдохнуть запах его тела.

Так хотелось о нем позаботиться.

Но когда в видении и впрямь появились люди и принялись раздевать Геллерта, укладывать, поить какими-то зельями, Альбус испытал лишь глухую, нелепую ревность.

Он отвел взгляд, а когда снова взглянул, видение уже изменилось. Он увидел шестерку фестралов, которые взлетали с холма, поросшего редкими деревцами. Фестралы тянули за собой тяжелую черную карету. На козлах сидели двое. Альбус узнал Геллерта, а потом все исчезло — карета, фестралы, пассажиры, все. Лишь дрожание воздуха отчасти выдавало, где именно они двигались, накрытые разиллюзионным.

Альбус поднялся и отошел к окну. Никогда он еще не прорицал с такой ясностью, как в эти непростые полгода. Словно Геллерт каким-то образом делился с ним своими способностями, передавал привет.

Альбус крепко взялся за подоконник. Небо за окном было такое синее, ясное, невозможно яркое. И где-то в этом небе, возможно, летела карета.

Пустые фантазии. Пустые видения. Все это ни к чему.

Геллерт снова на свободе, а значит — очень многим снова угрожает опасность. И в первую очередь тому мальчику-обскуриалу, Криденсу Бэрбоуну. Нужно действовать, а не вздыхать о несбыточном.

Тем вечером Альбус снова отправился в «Хвост сирены», уверенный, что Тесей Скамандер там будет. И действительно увидел его, едва только переступил порог. Тесей сидел у стойки и смотрел в свой стакан.

На предложение пересесть за стол Тесей с готовностью кивнул. Едва они сели, бросил заглушающее заклинание и взглянул на Альбуса с легкой усмешкой.

— За новостями явились?

— Вы должны мне простить эту слабость, Тесей, — ответил Альбус. — Новости, что и говорить, оглушающие. Я и предположить не мог, что Международная конфедерация его упустит. В газетах писали о том, что меры безопасности при перевозке были...

— Гриндельвальд бежал не во время перевозки, — сказал вдруг Тесей. — Не все, что пишут в газетах, соответствует действительности. Меры действительно были приняты серьезные, но Гриндельвальд к тому времени был уже на свободе.

— Что?.. — выговорил Альбус без голоса.

Этого он никак не ожидал. Весь день он то казнил себя за то, что поспособствовал бегству Геллерта, то ловил себя на тихой, невольной радости. А выходит, он здесь ни при чем?

— Человек, которого перевозили под видом Гриндельвальда, оказался сотрудником МАКУСА, которого Гриндельвальд, видимо, сумел завербовать. Во время перевозки сам Гриндельвальд напал на конвой и отбил этого человека. Сколько времени Гриндельвальд находился на свободе, никому не известно. Жесткие допросы прекратились почти за месяц до экстрадиции, и все это время в камере под видом Гриндельвальда мог находиться кто угодно.

«Жесткие допросы...»

Альбус размеренно дышал. Все это уже не имело значения. Он пытался представить себе того человека, сотрудника МАКУСА, которого Геллерт отправил в камеру вместо себя, фактически подставил.

— Значит, Гриндельвальд его спас? Вот так, демонстративно, чтобы все знали?

— Да.

Альбус покивал. Вопрос вертелся у него на языке, вопрос, который не следовало задавать. Если Геллерт был в состоянии напасть на авроров и отбить своего человека, значит, он вполне здоров.

— Да, именно демонстративность — вот, что для него важно. Он, вероятно, мог бежать в любой момент, по крайней мере, такое впечатление теперь создается.

— А это не так? — спросил Альбус.

— Трудно сказать. Мой коллега, с которым я поддерживаю связь, уверяет, что нет. По его версии Гриндельвальд несколько раз планировал побег, но его планы срывались. Однако сами понимаете, для МАКУСА сейчас главное — сохранить лицо. Гриндельвальд обманул их дважды. Действительно ли они держали его в плену, или все это время контроль над ситуацией был у него в руках, мы, боюсь, никогда не узнаем.

— Но вас еще что-то гложет?

— Персиваля Грейвза официально признали мертвым. Тело так и не нашли.

— Мне очень жаль, — сказал Альбус искренне.

Еще одна жизнь на совести Геллерта. С каждым годом их все больше...

— Мне так жаль, — повторил Альбус тихо. — Так жаль...

\---

Едва открыв дверь, Тед понял, что в квартире кто-то посторонний. Палочку Тед вынимать не стал. Прошел в комнату, взглянул на человека, который сидел в его старом продавленном кресле, вытянув длинные худые ноги в начищенных сапогах. На коленях у незваного гостя пристроился Антонио и вылизывал языком его бледные пальцы.

— Решил свою зверушку забрать? — сказал Тед в ухоженный затылок.

— Нет.

Тед покивал, отправился на кухню. Отыскал огневиски поприличнее, плеснул в два стакана. Можно было бы вызвать наряд авроров, но какой смысл рисковать людьми? Он уже дал однажды этому ублюдку уйти.

Гриндельвальд принял протянутый стакан, но пить не стал.

— Хреново выглядишь, — сказал Тед. — Да не ухмыляйся, я не про шмотки твои. Ты как будто по-прежнему не жрешь, и пытают тебя каждый день.

— А тебя это так волнует, Стенхоуп?

— Ну как же, кто-то мучает тебя, и это не я.

— Не льсти себе, ничего ты мне особенного не сделал, — Гриндельвальд все-таки пригубил огневиски. Прибавил, щурясь на стакан: — Если кто-то меня и мучает, так это я сам.

Похоже было на правду. Тед допил огневиски, поставил пустой стакан на подоконник. На улице царил мягкий июньский вечер, проехала машина, где-то смеялись дети.

Тед обернулся к Гриндельвальду, полюбовался на худое жесткое лицо, мешки под глазами и опущенные углы рта.

— Так чего ты хочешь? Если ты не за тварью вернулся, то ради чего?

Мелькнула невольно шальная мысль, что Гриндельвальд вообразил, будто сможет его завербовать.

Гриндельвальд поставил стакан на подлокотник, неторопливо полез в карман. Бросил что-то Теду — ощутимо тяжелое, небольшое. Тед поймал, взглянул — статуэтка черного волка, настолько мастерски изготовленная, что, казалось, зверь вот-вот поднимет голову, принюхается, прыгнет.

— Ты, кажется, хотел найти Грейвза.

Тед посмотрел Гриндельвальду в лицо. Мастер трансфигурации. Так это...

О, проклятье. Это...

— Я бы посоветовал возвращать ему исходную форму в присутствии колдомедиков, — сказал Гриндельвальд.

Полгода, сволочь. Длительная трансфигурация убивает. Тед все еще молчал.

— Ты меня слышал, Стенхоуп?

— Да, — сказал Тед сквозь зубы. — Воображаешь, что он жив?

Гриндельвальд только кивнул. Снял чупакабру с колен и пересадил на подлокотник кресла, в компанию к стакану. Ему как будто было на все наплевать: и на влюбленную в него зверушку, и на статуэтку в руках Теда.

— Счастливо, Стенхоуп.

Теда вдруг затрясло, как с похмелья. Надежда оказалась очень болезненной штукой. Но, похоже, Гриндельвальд был серьезен.

— Если он жив, я... — Тед облизал разом пересохшие губы. — Если тебе что-нибудь...

Гриндельвальд оглянулся через плечо, кивнул еще раз и аппарировал. А Тед остался — со статуэткой волка в руках, с безумной надеждой в сердце.

Перси...

Сукин ты сын, неужели...

Только бы Джейна еще не ушла с работы. Там есть и дежурные колдомедики, но они сейчас Теда бы не устроили. Только бы все обошлось...

\---

Недели через три после побега Гриндельвальда, поставившего ее в чрезвычайно глупое положение перед международным сообществом, Серафина Пиквери написала Торкуилу Треверсу, главе британского департамента магической безопасности. На следующий день Треверс порт-ключом прибыл в Нью-Йорк.

В своем кабинете, поставив заглушающий барьер, Серафина достала омут памяти и сбросила в него одно из заготовленных воспоминаний.

— Я так и думал, что вы не всем поделились с Международной конфедерацией, — сказал Треверс без особого удивления. — Вы действительно выбили из него что-то еще помимо местонахождения Криденса Бэрбоуна?

— Сначала взгляните, — ответила Серафина.

Просмотрев воспоминание, Треверс некоторое время молчал.

— Вы поверите, если я скажу, что ничего подобного не было? — наконец сказал он.

— Поверю, отчего же нет. Легилимент, который сумел извлечь это, назвал два эпизода сильно отличающимися от всех остальных.

— Значит, были и остальные?..

— Вы их увидите, мистер Треверс. Но сначала послушайте меня. Два эпизода — тот, который мы предоставили Международной конфедерации, и тот, который вы только что посмотрели. Гриндельвальд провидец. Я полагаю, нашему легилименту удалось прочесть его видения о будущем.

— То есть Бэрбоуна в Париже пока может и не быть. Ясно.

Треверс побарабанил пальцами по столу.

— Человек, с которым вы разговариваете в этом видении, это ведь Альбус Дамблдор? — спросила Серафина.

— Да.

— Одним из немногих ныне живущих Великих магов, — сказала Серафина. — Что он за человек? Вы хорошо его знаете?

— Не так чтобы очень. В школе я учился на пару курсов старше. Он и в те годы был довольно известен. Но... — Треверс покачал головой.

— Он может быть сторонником Гриндельвальда?

— У вас есть основания так думать?

— Я хочу узнать, что вы думаете по этому поводу.

— Он бунтарь, — сказал Треверс медленно. — Многие существующие порядки ему не по душе. Однако... Насколько я знаю, сейчас Альбуса Дамблдора считают магглолюбцем.

— Но?

— Отец Альбуса Дамблдора умер в тюрьме. Сидел он как раз за нападение на магглов.

— Вот как.

Серафина в задумчивости прошлась по кабинету. Она рассчитывала, что все будет куда проще. Да или нет. Но там, где дело касается Гриндельвальда, никогда не бывает просто.

— А его брата обвиняли в экспериментах над животными, — продолжал Треверс. — Была еще темная история с гибелью матери, а потом и сестры. Семья проблемная.

— Понимаю. Что касается воспоминаний, которые мы не предоставили Конфедерации... Я хочу, чтобы вы понимали, по какой причине это было сделано. Эти воспоминания не сопровождались никакой обычной шелухой из сопутствующих мыслей. Нашим легилиментам не удалось извлечь ничего, за исключением этой серии воспоминаний и, вероятно, двух видений о будущем.

— И вы полагаете, что Гриндельвальд подсунул вам эту информацию намеренно.

— Да. И я боюсь, это было сделано для того, чтобы дискредитировать в глазах Конфедерации едва ли не единственного мага, способного сражаться с Гриндельвальдом на равных. Однако я хочу, чтобы посмотрели сами. Потом я приглашу легилимента, который извлек эти воспоминания.

Серафина оставила Треверса наедине с омутом памяти, отошла к окну, скрестила руки на груди. Что и говорить, воспоминания были впечатляющие. Странно было наблюдать, как рождается на свет доктрина Великого блага — в ночных разговорах вчерашних школьников, меж поцелуями и жаркими объятьями.

Альбус Дамблдор. Выходит, его отец ненавидел не-магов.

Ничего это, в общем-то, не значило. Дамблдор мог разделять идеи Гриндельвальда в восемнадцать лет, но с тех пор прошло достаточно времени.

— Кто бы мог подумать, — сказал Треверс у нее за спиной.

— Да, — откликнулась эхом Серафина.

Прошла через кабинет, открыла дверь.

— Мистер Маккриди. Входите.

Высокий, сутуловатый, Маккриди сел в торце стола, неподалеку от омута памяти.

Серафину в последние месяцы удивляло, как это интеллигентный, спокойный Маккриди умудрился подружиться с боевиком Стенхоупом. Гриндельвальд поистине умудрялся объединять людей — не только тех, кто переходил на его сторону, но и тех, кто противостоял ему.

— Мистер Маккриди, это глава британского департамента магической безопасности. Я хотела бы, чтобы вы ответили на несколько наших вопросов.

— Конечно, мадам президент.

— Мистер Маккриди, — напористо вступил Треверс, — эту воспоминания о молодости Гриндельвальда показались вам подлинными?

Маккриди задумчиво смотрел мимо Треверса.

— Эмоции, заключенные в этих воспоминаниях, кажутся мне подлинными, это правда. Однако я должен отметить, что воспоминания, особенно полученные силой, редко бывают так четко структурированы. У истории, которую я извлек, были начало и конец, она повествовательна. Так вообще бывает нечасто.

— Но бывает?

— Да, обычно это относится к воспоминаниям, к которым люди возвращаются снова и снова.

— Гриндельвальд мог подсунуть эти воспоминания намерено?

— Да, вполне.

— Но вы не считаете, что это было сделано намеренно, — сказал вдруг Треверс.

— Мне трудно утверждать однозначно, сэр.

— И все-таки, — сказала Серафина, — поделитесь с нами своими соображениями, мистер Маккриди.

— Я считаю, что два эпизода, не связанные с молодостью Гриндельвальда, мне достались вопреки его воле. Вероятно, я попадал в сам момент возникновения пророчества, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать. То же самое, думаю, относится и к отрывку с ссорой. Этот отрывок окрашен слишком сильными эмоциями. Думаю, Гриндельвальд вряд ли хотел бы показывать его посторонним. Что касается всего остального, я действительно не могу ответить однозначно. К тому времени здоровье Гриндельвальда было подорвано. Возможно, он не в состоянии был скрыть от меня те мысли, которые находились на поверхности.

— Вопрос в том, почему они находились на поверхности, — сказала Серафина.

— Возможно, он просто пытался думать о хорошем, — ответил Маккриди. — Ускользнуть от реальности в некое светлое прошлое.

— Вас это объяснение не устраивает? — спросил Треверс.

— Воспоминание о ссоре вряд ли можно назвать светлым. Я думаю... — Маккриди едва заметно пожал плечами. — Его это мучает. Кем бы ни был тот юноша, с которым они вместе создавали концепцию Великого блага, воспоминания о нем для Гриндельвальда очень болезненны. Возможно, он умер или... Не знаю.

— Тогда почему он вспоминал об этом?

— У меня есть некоторые соображения на этот счет, но это все умозрительно. Вы сами прекрасно знаете, Круциатус вызывает крайне сильную физическую боль, при этом совершенно не повреждая тело, то есть воздействие идет непосредственно на болевые рецепторы и на определенные участки мозга. Механизм действия непростительных заклятий ведь никто не исследовал до конца. Я думаю, возможно, Круциатус затрагивает, кроме всего прочего, и участки мозга, связанные с памятью и эмоциями, вызывая тяжелые, болезненные воспоминания. Для Гриндельвальда все это могло выглядеть, как часть пытки. Я думаю, ему очень больно было вспоминать об этом.

Серафина наблюдала за Треверсом. Тирада Маккриди его явно не убедила.

— Ну что ж. Спасибо, что поделились своими умозаключениями, — сказал Треверс. — Здесь есть, о чем подумать. Действительно, есть.

Когда за Маккриди закрылась дверь, Треверс спросил:

— Как здоровье Грейвза?

Похоже, он с самого начала ждал, когда можно будет задать этот вопрос. Серафина вздохнула.

— Намного лучше, — сказала она. — Длительное заключение в форме неживого предмета обычно приводит к летальным исходам. Грейвзу очень повезло.

— Когда он вернется на службу?

— Видите ли, мистер Треверс... Гриндельвальд слишком многое знал о МАКУСА и об особенностях поведения Персиваля Грейвза. К тому же Гриндельвальд явно не собирался его убивать. Уже после побега Гриндельвальд вошел в контакт с нашим сотрудником и передал ему статуэтку, в форме которой был заключен Грейвз.

— Вы считаете Грейвза перебежчиком?

— Мы не можем исключать такой возможности, мистер Треверс, — сухо ответила Серафина. — Поверьте, больше всего я желала бы его возвращения. Но все это очень непросто.

— Я хотел бы его навестить. Это возможно?

— Конечно. Думаю, он будет рад вас видеть.

\---

Два с лишним месяца спустя Альбус Дамблдор стоял перед зеркалом Еиналеж. Боль, печаль, невыносимое сердечное томление — все смешалось в эту минуту; он и сам не понимал, что чувствует.

Снова увидеть ту полуулыбку юного Геллерта, встретить взгляд его глаз... И как увидеть! Из чужих рук, почти уликой со стороны обвинения. «Вы были близки словно братья...»

О, Геллерт, Геллерт...

Отдать такое — и ради чего? Чтобы британское Министерство перестало доверять некому школьному учителю? Насколько же мало нужно ценить память о тех событиях, чтобы использовать ее в настолько простой интриге.

Ведь сам отдал, сам, никакой легилимент не смог бы докопаться, если б Геллерт не захотел.

Альбус сорвал черную ткань с зеркала и взглянул, охваченный внутренней дрожью, — на свою юность, на его юность, на то, как рождался фиал, заключающий в себя две капли крови. Воспоминание об этом Геллерт тоже им отдал?

Словно в ответ на этот вопрос в зеркале проступил взрослый Геллерт, хмурый, щеголевато одетый. Этот Геллерт взглянул ему прямо в глаза и улыбнулся едва заметно.

Альбус протянул руку и коснулся зеркальной поверхности. Геллерт смотрел на него пристальным взглядом.

А ведь он помнит. Почти тридцать лет прошло, а он все еще помнит. Если б и в самом деле был равнодушен, давно бы забыл. Кто знает, каково ему пришлось в тюрьме. Верил ли Геллерт в то, что выберется, или в какой-то момент разуверился? В оковах, под пытками он вспоминал то лето, словно прятался в эти воспоминания от невыносимой действительности.

Рука Альбуса подрагивала.

Геллерт наверняка понимал, что рано или поздно эти воспоминания Альбусу покажут, ткнут в них носом: вы ли это, Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор?

Так что же это — переданный привет? Свидетельство того, что Геллерт и в самом деле ничего не забыл?

Все равно что получить письмо из тюрьмы, прошедшее через равнодушные чужие руки. Письмо, в котором половина строк вымарана цензурой. Но все же в этом письме остается «помню», и «тоскую», и «люблю».

Альбус прислонился лбом к зеркалу и закрыл глаза.


End file.
